Choosen One
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: What happens when you mix a semiferal human and youkai blood?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyahsa and co.

Bad Girl

Present Day Tokyo...

Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai to Western Japan sat in his office talking with the American taiyoukai. "I'll conference you in, but I warn you if Muraco answers, you're in for a shock.", Andrew Beeson told Sesshomaru. Andrew could just visualize Sesshomaru's face if she answered and started chatting him up, he hid back a grin and pushed a few buttons.

"Hello?", a smokey, but very feminine voice answered the phone. Sesshomaru felt a frisson of a reaction to it. "Maruco, It's Andrew Beeson, where's Kohana?", he said, cursing his luck. "Why, Andy, you don't want to talk to me?", she pouted, laughed a little and said, "My brother and all my other keepers are off with their mates. Why would they want to hang with me, when they have all that? So," she said, suddenly all business, "Who, what , where, and how soon?"

"I'll handle this.", a deep baritone broke in to the conversation. "Who are two rat youkai; what is kidnapping, rape and murder; where is Tokyo; how soon- right now.", Sesshomaru said, tone with an icy edge to it. "Yes. my Lord." was the quiet response. " We will be there no later than sixteen hours from now. Lord Beeson will give you contact particulars, am I excused?", she responded in kind. ""You are dismissed.", he snapped, irritated with the unseen female youkai he had just spoken with.

They both heard the click as she hung up. Andrew chuckled into the phone, "I warned you how she is. I let her get away with it because she's the best of the best. That's saying something", he said, dropping his bomb shell, "considering that she's a human."

"She's a WHAT?", Sesshomaru seethed through the phone. 

"You asked for the best. I'm giving it to you. That human woman has brought down more youkai than I'd like to admit. She has laid her life on the line for everyone of the demons she's assigned with. I'm telling you now if you refuse to work with her, they will mutiny, and you will have one hell of a fight on your hands."

Sesshomaru had no choice, his people had been unable to catch these bastards, and he had heard of this group from the British taiyoukai. He sighed inwardly, he had been cornered into this, "Send me the contact particulars, and I'll send the information." , he said, "She better be as good as you say." It was widely known what Lord Sesshomaru's feeling towards humans were. 

Andrew Beeson laughed and gave Sesshomaru the information he required and hung up. He wondered how he would react to meeting her, thinking of the beautiful young woman, her sex appeal was legendary here. Youkai and human alike pursuing the Ice Queen as she was called.

Twenty-four hours later...

Sesshomaru's private line rang in his office. "Yes", he answered.

"It's done.", a gruff male voice answered, "We need a doctor now, he needs to be youkai, but one that can treat humans as well. Tell him hurry, Maruco's been shot." 

He could hear near panic in the youkai's voice, and said, "Tell me where you are. I'll have one there in ten minutes." He hung up, made a few calls, then made one last one.

The private line rang three times when Andrew Beeson picked up, "She's been shot. How bad it is I don't know, but will call you when I find out.", he said without preamble.

Andrew was stunned, "Thank you, Sesshomaru. Do what you can and send her home. I owe her a lot, she saved my daughter's life."

It dawned on him just who this woman was. "This is the one who went in after that rattlesnake youkai, who kidnapped you daughter?", he asked.

"Yes, I told you I was sending you the best. My daughter is never going to forgive me for this.", he responded and ended the call.

Twelve hours later...

Sesshomaru stood in his office, back to the door, and bade enter in answer to the knock. Dr Takumi bowed to him as he came in. "Tell me.", he said, without turning.

" The youkai will be fine, even the female wolf demon that was being held by the rat youkai.", he said, "The human, it's touch and go. If she makes it, she will probably be paralyzed. She was shot in the stomach, close range, with an armor piercing bullet, it went through and is lodged in her spine. I stabilized her and they took her home. The Grizzly youkai told me she dove in front of the captive youkai to keep her from being shot, and that she wasn't wearing armor." He shook his head, "Such a shame, so young and pretty, to do this kind of work. Now, she'll be changed forever. May I go now, my Lord? I need to go say a prayer for her." 

Sesshomaru spun around and said, "When did you start thinking prayer could help anyone?"

The doctor looked at him and said, "Today, I met a real angel. She is fighting for her life, after risking it for a youkai she doesn't know. How many humans do you know that would do that? If there is a God, he needs to save her, she deserves to live."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him and said, "You are dismissed." He picked up the phone," Andrew, they are on their way. According to my doctor it doesn't look good. Please keep me posted, I would thank her for what she did."

Forty-eight hours later...

Sesshomaru's private line rings again. At his answer, Andrew Beeson said, "She died two hours ago. I'm taking her ashes to be spread on the Sioux reservation she grew up on. I have to go my mate and daughter are inconsolable." Sesshomaru could hear a young pup crying in the background. He hung up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and co.

Exposure

Five years later...

Inuyasha sits in Sesshomaru's office. "Come on , brother. I think we should check this "Sam" out. I here his dogs are the best, they even respond to youkai mental commands. Andrew Beeson recommended him. I'm thinking that we could replace some youkai with the dogs. Then those youkai would be available for other things."

Sesshomaru sighed, "All right, you win. Go check him out." 

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Come with me. I've been told that these dogs don't always respond well to Inuyoukai, if you come we'll know for sure if they can handle being around us." 

He sighed more heavily, his brother had been trying to get him to go with him for months. "Make the arrangements.", he said.

Two weeks later

"Good Morning, all", the brunette said walking into the kitchen. She was tall and lean; athletically built, but softened with curves. Her long dark brown hair was plaited into a thick braid, and her brown eyes sparkled. 

She looked at the blond woman and towheaded young boy sitting at the table. "Good morning.", they responded, together.

"What's up for today?", she asked, grabbing a cup of coffee and joining them at the table. 

"Can I hang out with you today, Aunt Sam?", Jeremy asked, his blue eyes sparked with anticipation. Her nephew was ten and had a serious case of hero worship. He thought it was great his aunt could teach dogs like she did.

Sam looked at Nikki, who nodded. "Don't forget those people from Japan are coming today. They want to see the dogs, and meet the trainer.", her sister, Nikki reminded her. 

"Why do they always want to meet the trainer?", she whined.

Nikki grimaced at Sam, "Be nice. You know you are an important part of this. You train these dogs. People just want assurance that the dogs won't kill them while they sleep." 

"What time?", she asked. 

"Around two o'clock. I'm giving them the tour first.", Nikki responded. 

"Well, I'll be with the puppies. It's time to start their training. Come find me there when you are ready.", Sam said, ⌠Now, I'm going to run the others, clean the kennels , and feed them. I'll be around if you need me." She drained her cup, left the kitchen, and went to the kennels. Jeremy trailing behind.

After Sam finished her chores, she came in grabbed a quick shower, changed and headed to her "Nursery." She cooed a greeting to the brown brindle Pit bull parents, as their six puppies bounced around her feet and legs. "Hi guys. Ready to work? Look what I brought.", she said, bringing out a piece of bull rope to play with. She didn't bother to check the time.

She got down on all fours, her back to the door. Then she lowered her chest to the ground, and wiggling her butt back and forth, showing play sign. Soon the puppies were all over her, scratching and nipping at her, occasionally drawing a little bit of blood.

Meanwhile, Nikki had been showing Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru the kennels. She had just gotten to the exercise and training area, when the phone rang. "Please excuse me. I have to take it. God knows where Sam is, probably off running with the dogs. My son is off with her, as usual. Please feel free to look around." , she said, heading for the house.

Sesshomaru looked bored, but his ears perked up when he heard feminine laughter. Then a voice say, "Bas, do you really think that's going to work? Not in this lifetime." The voice sounded awfully familiar to him, and he decided to check it out. He turned and went into the door, where he had heard her. 

What he found was totally unexpected. Directly in front of him, wiggled the nicest ass he had seen in a while. The scents, nearly drove him over the edge. He could smell apple blossoms, dog, blood and human heat all wrapped into one package. As if response to his appearance, the male Pit bull sidled over to the female and started growling.

Sam jumped up and turned around, only to have the shock of her life. There stood Lord Sesshomaru in front of her. She felt as if she had been struck in the gut, and all the air was knocked out of her lungs. "OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!", was all she could think, she reached over and pulled Jeremy behind her.

She paled, when he took a slow perusal of her body, and knowing certain reactions and scents could set off a youkai, she choose to freeze and not move. She saw his eyes streaking red with an inner battle with his youkai, and she started to plan their escape.

He couldn't believe the woman who stood in front of him. The scents coming from her as well as her beauty turned his youkai on, and it was screaming at him to take the woman now. Just as he was deciding his next move, Inuyasha walked in.

One look and smell told him what was happening. "Sesshomaru", he said, "come with me." He gave the woman a pointed look , then looked at the other door. She nodded and slowly started backing toward it, taking the young boy with her, eyes never leaving Sesshomaru as she made her way out. He seemed to come around after the woman left and Inuyasha choose to say nothing to his brother, that woman had affected him, too, and he was mated. 

Inuyasha had heard him mumbling, " I know her from somewhere."

Sam came out into the exercise area just as Nikki returned to it. "Shit, not my day.", she thought. "Say nothing.", she whispered to Jeremy. She wanted to disappear, needed to call Kohana, Sesshomaru being here was a major danger for her. Nikki stopped her from slinking away. 

"Sam, there you are. I've been looking for you. Come meet our guests.", she said. Sam stopped dead, turning slowly, she faced the youkai , who's hatred of humans was legendary, for the second time. She bowed to the small group formally.

Nikki said, "May I introduce my sister Samantha, Sam for short. Sam this is Taisho, Sesshomaru, his brother Inuyasha, and Inuyasha's wife Kagome. And this is my son Jeremy." 

She gave them a smile, "Welcome, pleasure to meet you."

Sesshomaru laughed, "So, Inuyasha, this is the legendary Sam, you've heard so much from Andrew? You know he has an affinity for woman, and says he always has the best. How would she be able to train dogs for our needs?", he sneered. 

Nikki eyes flew to Sam's face, and all could smell the fear suddenly there. Jeremy snorted and gave Sesshomaru an angry look.

Sam was livid, "If this asshole only knew. I can't show him, either." Nikki would die if she found out what I did in the "service". She made a decision, using her silent commands, she called for her main breeding stock to come to her. She looked Sesshomaru in the eye and gave him an icy smile, one that caused shivers to crawl down Kagome's spine.

Just then, two Bull Mastiffs, two Fila Brasilieros, and the two Pit bulls were surrounding Sam. A small flick of her hand and they circled Sesshomaru, growling steadily and teeth bared, cutting him off from his companions. "Well, MY LORD", she jeered, "do you think, now, a woman could train a dog to your standards? She threw back her head and laughed, and again he was struck by the familiarity of it. "If you would like, I could let you have a taste of what their teamwork can do." 

Nikki yelled at her, "Sam, what are you doing? You are being rude to our guests." Sam turned to her, "Well, you are the one who runs the business end of this. I'm only the trainer, now if you will excuse me. I have work to do."

She turned , snapped her fingers, and head held high, walked away from the group. All the dogs on her heels. Jeremy paused to give the group another angry look, turned and followed his aunt.

Nikki turned to them, "I apologize for my sister's actions. I don't what got into her, she's normally not like this." 

Inuyasha laughed, "My brother has that effect on a lot of people, myself included." Kagome who had remained quiet wondered about the fact that Sam had called Sesshomaru, my Lord. "That Sam knows more than we think.", she thought to herself. Sesshomaru's mind was following the same lines, he knew this woman somehow, he would find out who she was.

As soon as Sam got out of earshot, she grabbed her cell. Hitting a button on her speed dial, she called her brother. As soon as he answered, she said, "I need you, now." She switched to Sioux, "I got a problem. It seems that a certain Inutaiyoukai has deemed it necessary to visit the kennels himself. I've been exposed, I know it. We gotta get Nikki and Jeremy out of here, today. I was thinking I could send them to Chumani for now, until I can figure a way out of this mess."

"Shit, Sam, I knew that kennel was a bad idea. I call Nikki, out of the blue, and tell her I need her to stay with Chumani until I get back into town. I'll be there as soon as possible, hang in there sweetie, and don't let him piss you off.", Kohana said. 

"Too late, brother. I already threatened him with the dogs. He acted like I couldn't train them.", she laughed, "I'm gonna make myself scarce. I don't need them figuring out my dirty little secret." They hung up, and Jeremy poked her.

"I want to stay with you. ", he pouted. "Why can't I stay?"

"Jeremy, when you are older, I will explain. For now, what you don't know is better for you. Besides do you think your mother would let you hang out with such a bad influence?", she asked.

He laughed and said, ⌠Ok. I'll go pack." He left as she dialed another number.

As soon as he answered, he knew there was trouble. "My darling, sweet, and positively the cutest youkai I know, what the FUCK are you thinking? Lord Sesshomaru, his brother and wife are here to inspect my kennels. You know that youkai can't come around, there's the question of exposure. GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW, ANDREW!!!! He actually said I couldn't train my dogs well enough for him." Andrew Beeson was extremely worried now. 

"Calm down, my dear.", he said. "I'll find a way. Call the team, they'll come." 

She sighed, "I've called Kohana, he's coming. I'm sending Nikki away. I don't want the rest of them here, the risk . Kohana is always here, nothing new. Look, I have to go. I'll patrol tonight, and beef up security here. Just make sure nothing has been leaked, I don't want anyone or anything coming here looking for him and finding me. You know the price on my head, if it's discovered that I live, Nikki and Jeremy don't have a chance."

"I am sorry, Sam. I didn't think Inuyasha would actually come there. I thought he would send an emissary to look the dogs over.", he sighed. "I'll call Inuyasha, see if I can't talk him into leaving right away. " 

"No, that will look more suspicious. I might just be paranoid. Let me get Nikki and the kid out of here, and have a wait and see attitude.", she said. 

He laughed, "It's not what might come after you that I'm worried about. It's Sesshomaru and your temper, do you remember your last assignment?" 

She said, "Yea, what about it?" 

Andrew grew serious, "He was the one you talked to on the phone." 

Sam started laughing and said, "I wonder how he feels about meeting a ghost? Look I gotta go, that's Nikki on the other line. Probably to tell me that she has to leave town.", she clicked over to Nikki.

"Yes, my dear sister?", in her sweetest voice. 

"Dammit, Sam, where the hell are you hiding? Get to the house now. Kohana called, he has to leave town and wants Jeremy and me to stay with Chumani until he gets back. I have to leave now, and you need to attend to our guests." 

Sam grinned, "All right, I'll be right there." 

Nikki warned her, "Your best behavior, Sam. I mean it, no shit, you hear me?" 

"Whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.", was her only answer and a click as she hung up.

"I'm so sorry at being pulled away, but, our sister, Chumani is pregnant, and her husband has been called out on an emergency. Jeremy and I are flying out tonight. Sam will be here, she can answer any and all questions.", Nikki looked apologetic. 

Kagome looked at Nikki, "Is your sister always like this?"

Nikki laughed, "No, just when someone criticizes her abilities.", she answered. Sam walked through the door, in time to hear Nikki's answer, and snorted.

"Well its about time you decided to show up.", she snapped at Sam. "Kohana was called out and he needs me to be with Chumani. I leave in 30 minutes." Sam shrugged her shoulders and flopped down on the armchair, with an air of nonchalance. 

"Well, I'm here now. You can leave .", she said, waving her off with a hand. 

"Don't be such a little bitch, Sam. I'm so sorry your sense of pride has been wounded, but act like an adult now, please.", Nikki picked up her bags, and called for her son.

"I'll be back asap, please, behave.", she said, "No partying with John. No drunk and disorderly, I don't need to take my son to bail you out of jail again." 

Sam laughed, "Like these three could handle the clubs I go to." She smiled at her sister, "Come give me a hug. Tell Chumani and Kimimela I love them, and I will be out to visit soon. If you see Kohana, remind him I still owe him that ass kicking." Her eyes got serious, "Please, be extra careful. If you see anything out of the ordinary, come home fast. Swear you will, Nikki." 

Nikki looked confused and said, "I swear, Sam. Luv ya. Bye all."

As soon as the sound of the car faded. Inuyasha looked at Sam and said, "Drunk and disorderly?" 

Sam laughed and said, "My friend, John and me were partying about a month ago. Well, one thing led to another and we were having a huge water battle in the town fountain. Then the police showed up, and everything would have been fine, until that idiotic cop had to open his mouth." 

Inuyasha couldn't resist, "What happened then?"

She gave him a little grin and looking at Sesshomaru said, "He was rude to me and I punched him in the mouth. The judge said I had authority issues, but let me go."

Kagome gave her a strange look, and said, "They released you?" 

"Well, let's just say, he'll never tell a drunk woman that she has a fat ass again. That always makes for a wonderful harassment suit. Their dashboard cam was on, and it caught it all. I have a copy if you want to see it. Pretty damn funny if you ask me, the look on the cop's face when I connected is hilarious. Shame is I don't really remember it.", she said, "So now I'm on punishment. No parties, no clubbing, no John unless someone "respectable" goes along. Hey, Kagome, do you want to go out tonight?"

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kill Sam, "Absolutely not! She will stay right here, then I won't have to watch for men taking liberties they shouldn't" 

Sam grinned, "Who said you were invited? You definitely don't want to go , trust me. What's wrong? Don't think I can protect her? She's more than safe with me, and no man will bother her. They'll all think she's my date, I only go to gay clubs. Queens are the best party people on the earth." Inuyasha got this look of incredulity on his face. Kagome hooted with laughter, at Sam's sly little grin and wink.

At that moment her cell started vibrating. She looked at the id and said, "Excuse me, I have to take this." She stepped in the hallway and Sesshomaru shamelessly listened to his end of the conversation. "Yes, she left. What time? Seven, ok. I told her to be careful, just in case. I'm worried, Jack and Bill are coming. Good. Luv ya. talk to ya." No sooner did she hang up the cell and the landline started ringing.

She came back into the livingroom and giving everyone a pained glance answered it. "Hi, sweetie. No, she left. Kohana got called out, she went to stay with Chumani. No, John, I don't need company. I'm fine. No I DON'T have a man under my bed. You've been in my bedroom. How could I possibly put a man under that bed? No, I don't want to go out, I can't. Oh, my God, John don't come out here. I swear I'll sic the dogs on you if you show up here. I mean it. Hell, yes you win I've two men here, no I'm NOT sharing. Look, I have to go. I'm popular tonight, my cell's vibrating." She pulled the cell out again and paled, when she saw who it was.

"Yea, it's me. WHAT, FUCK NO, ANDY! That's not good. I'm going through personell files when this is over. I'm weeding out the shit.", she looked at the three people sitting there with a worried expression. "You better intercept Nikki and Jeremy and keep them safe. I'm depending on you. I know, I just don't know how he's going to take this.", she looked at Sesshomaru. "Send for Kohana's family, too. She'll fill Nikki in. Don't call again, I'll call you.", she closed the phone. Calmly turned, screamed, "FUCK!" and threw the phone against the wall, smashing it to bits.

She ignored Kagome's little eep and jump. Turned picked up the landline, and dialed. She spoke in Sioux," Anahme tankal. (secret out), I'm going to lock down. you know how to get in. Be careful, I'm not explaining to Chumani." She hung up and turned to Inuyasha," Go release the dogs. All of them, bring them in here, just tell them to go to Sam." He looked like he was going to argue, she stopped him. "Do you love her?", she snapped, indicating to Kagome. At his nod, "Then do what I say, there's an army of youkai heading this way." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Lockdown

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Sesshomaru stood up in front of her, "What's going on?" 

Sam looked him in the eye and said, "Your visit, has brought a world of trouble down on me. It's thought that someone in Andy's office leaked your whereabouts, and my identity. Now about 100 youkai are working their way here, looking for my head and yours."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Why would they want your head? You are a lowly human dog trainer." 

Sam threw back her head and roared with laughter, "You really don't remember me. Gee, I have always been told I'm unforgettable. Let me reintroduce myself. How do you do, Lord Sesshomaru.", she said, giving him a formal bow and then saluting. " My name is, Muraco, Second Lieutenant, Special Forces under command of Lord Andrew Beeson, retired."

Sesshomaru was stunned, "How is it you are alive? Last I was told, you were dead." She smiled at him, "I'll explain later. Right now, we need weapons.", she said, turning from him.

She walked to the wall, bent, pushed in a wall socket and a door popped open. Inside was a weapons cache. It was filled with bows, crossbows, katanas, knives, handguns and rifles. she handed Kagome a bow, two quivers of arrows, and a handgun. "But, I don't know how to use this.", she said. 

Sam looked at her and said, "It's easy, you have aim from using a bow. Pretend the gun is a bow and the bullet an arrow, aim, and squeeze the trigger. You need to be deliberate, just like when you fire the arrow, visualize the bullet entering the target. Use the gun as a last resort."

She turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Take your pick. I'm sorry I don't have much in the way of swords, I'm more of an ambush kind of girl.", she turned and went down the hall, "By the way have Inuyasha choose what he needs."

When she returned, Inuyasha was back and the dogs were there. Sesshomaru did a double take, she was dressed in black from head to toe. She looked at Inuyasha, "Did you get filled in?", at his nod, "Good, now we go on lock down." She walked over and pressed a hidden button. Instantly, steel plates covered the windows and doors. "No one can get in here now, unless they know the secret.", she smiled at them. She handed another cell phone to Sesshomaru, "Please hold onto this, and if my brother calls tell him get his ass here, before he misses all the fun." She leaned up at him and said, "If someone gets in, use the dogs first. Just say hoka hey, and they'll go for it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going out to play." She looked at Sesshomaru with an excited gleam in her eye. He felt heat rush to his groin and a slight stirring at her look.

"This Sesshomaru would know what that means.", he said to her. 

She gave him a big grin and said, "It's Sioux and means, It's a good day to die." She turned, grabbed a bow, arrows , knife, two axes, and pointed to the male mastiff and disappeared, dog hot on her heels.

Eight hours later, everything had grown quiet. The occasional scream heard here and there. A thump on the side of the house, and Sam's voice saying, " Did you really think you could take me, dickweed?" Then a quiet gurgling was heard. Kagome shuddered and hated to think of what she was doing out there.

Suddenly, they hear two people arguing. "Dammit asshole, since you have to carry me. Put me in the kitchen. Nikki will kill me if I get blood on her furniture.", Sam seethed. 

"Well, if you wouldn't play hero all the time, this wouldn't happen.", a deep grizzled voice responded. 

"If I didn't play hero, you would have been dead a long time ago, and I'm not explaining to your mate. She's scary when she's pissed off. So you see I have to die first, that way she can't kill me.", she groused back.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find Sam sitting on the table, her back to them, shirtless, blood pouring from a nasty gash on her right bicep. An extremely large grizzly youkai, was standing looking through the cupboard, "Found it", he said, pulling out a suture kit. 

"Oh, hell no. YOU are not stitching me, you can't sew a button on. Give it to me, I'll do it myself.", she tried to snatch the kit from him. He held it out of her reach. 

"Ha, ha, Ask me nice and I might give it to you.", he teased her. 

Her eyes narrowed, "Brother are you looking for another ass kicking to be added to my ever growing list?", she whispered, sweetly, too sweetly. Moving almost as fast as a demon, she kicked her leg up, foot connecting with his chin. He dropped the kit and flew backwards into the cupboard. She jumped down, bent and retrieved the kit. When she stood up, she grabbed the edge of the table and promptly fainted from blood loss. 

"Oh, damn girl, now Chumani won't talk to me for a month.", the grizzly youkai complained.

Kagome went off, "What the HELL! Sam is on the floor passed out and bleeding to death, while you worry that your mate won't speak to you. Inuyasha pick her up and put her on the table, I'll stitch her. Now all of you out! She needs some privacy, she's in her underwear, for Kami's sake." 

All the men filed out, but the grizzly youkai was laughing his fool head off. Inuyasha looked at him, "What's so funny?", he asked. 

"I've probably seen her naked more than I've seen my mate naked. Do you think she cares about nudity?", he responded and broke out into fresh peals of laughter.

Sam woke up in an unfamiliar room. She looked and saw Nikki asleep in a chair that was pulled up by her bed. She sat up and fought off the wave of nausea and dizziness that threatened to pull her under again. The door opened and a rabbit youkai said, "Good, you're awake. I was beginning to worry. I was told they had to keep drugging you to keep you calm on the trip over." 

"Shit, I thought that was a dream.", she said, "Where in the hell am I, and who the hell are you?", she demanded. 

The rabbit chuckled and said, "I'm Dr. Takumi, and you are on Lord Sesshomaru's private estate. Seems you've surprised my Lord by coming back from the dead." 

Sam laughed, "Shit I do that all the time. It's because God doesn't want me and the Devil's afraid to take me." Dr. Takumi laughed. His laughter woke Nikki, who promptly started crying, as soon as she saw that Sam was awake. Sam bowed her head at the onslaught that followed.

"Why in the blue bloody blazes of HELL, didn't you tell me?", Nikki started screaming at Sam "I'm your sister. You are all I have left, and you decide to do something like this for a living. Where the FUCK is your brain? In your ass? Just because you ingested some of youkai blood does not make you invincible. Just wait until I find HIM, he's getting an ass kicking from me for letting you. He's just as bad as you are, no consideration for those who love you. Don't you think I had it bad enough the first time around? I sat for weeks at your bedside praying for you to wake up. Now I find out that you lied to me about how you were hurt in the first place." She turned and ran from the room, almost knocking Sesshomaru over in her hurry to get away from Sam. The doctor looked at Sam, bowed to Sesshomaru, and followed her sister out of the room.

Sam sighed deeply, "Now I'll never hear the end of this.", she said aloud. 

"She'll get used to it. It was a shock to find out what her sister really does for a living.", Sesshomaru said. 

Sam's head flew up, "So you heard it all, huh? And they say I have the temper in the family.", she laughed. 

"I have to concur with that opinion. I saw you fight off three youkai, before Kohana subdued you to get you on the plane.", he answered.

"Now, explain to me about the youkai blood you ingested. Where is your mate?", he demanded. Sam blinked at him, as if she were confused, then her face cleared. 

"Oh, that. Nikki, Chumani, Kohana, and I all grew up together. Kohana was always full of himself, and one day he told me that I was nothing but a lowly human female, who couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag. So, of course, I had to prove him wrong. He bit me when I started to get the better of him, and I bit back." She showed him her right arm, where the scar was. Suddenly giving him an almost feral grin, she said, "Ask him to show you his scar. He learnt that day that humans can bite back."

"I thought Kohana's grandfather was going to kill him. He kept telling us that we were mated, but the only affect of the blood transfer was my increased physical and mental abilities.", she grinned at him, "I had a youkai doctor tell me once, he thought that this happened because of how old we at the time. He was four and I was six. I think it's because he had always loved Chumani, and she submits to him, something I could never do."

"I saw that the night you got wounded, when you would rather kick him, then ask for a suture kit.", he said. 

Sam giggled and said, "My Lord, you don't know Kohana or myself very well. We are not happy unless we are fighting with each other, but God forbid the person who would try to hurt one of us. I would tear down the gates of Hell to get to the one who would hurt Kohana, and he would do the same for me. We are brother and sister, probably bonded closer than blood relatives. As for a mate? I have none, and probably never will. " I seem to scare off human males, and as for demon males.", she shrugged, " Well, let's just say I don't have a submissive personality."

"Now", crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I answered your question, answer mine. How long was I out? Why am I here? Why is my sister here? What is going on?", she demanded. He looked at her as if she had no rights to question him. "My Lord, let's not go there. I have my own sources and will find out, so just spill it. If you don't believe me, call Andy, he'll tell you.", she smirked at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she were an annoying flea, and said, "I have spoken extensively with Andrew concerning you. I'm well aware of your capabilities, but listen well, YOU and your family will stay on my lands until such time the present threat has been disposed of. This Sesshomaru has promised your sister that you and Kohana will stay out of this. Therefore, any information I have is useless to you." He turned, left the room, closing the door, and locking it.

He heard chuckling behind him and turned. Kohana was leaning against a wall, shaking his head. "This Sesshomaru would know what is so amusing." 

Kohana bowed before him and said, "My Lord, you really should have spoken with me before you did that. Lord Beeson does not know my sister as well as he thinks he does. Wait a moment, lets see what happens. Then we'll talk, you are gonna need my help." It almost seem timed, because the doorknob rattled, then a thud against the door. Suddenly, an inhuman roar erupted from behind the door.

"My Lord, I'm sure Lord Beeson told you of Maruco's temper?", at his nod, Kohana continued, "Well he doesn't know the half of it. You have just released her inner grizzly, and it's pissed. None, who have caused that have lived to tell of it, Youkai or human. We need to cage her, and now, before she escapes. If you don't believe me, look at this." He showed him a scar on his right arm, it looked like something had taken a chunk out of him. "She did that when I bit her. That's where she bit me. You should have seen the adults, when they saw her with blood running down her chin and watched her spit out a chunk of me. So, trust me when I tell you to cage her. I know her best, and I would rather cage her, than see her die by your hand. After we do that, I will answer any questions you have." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Escape

By the time that Sesshomaru and Kohana returned with 6 stout youkai, Sam had torn the room apart trying to get out. The scene they walked into was chaos, the bed was pulled apart, a heavy, ornate amoire was flipped over, and it's matching dresser was in the middle of the room. Sam was hanging above it, in shorts and t-shirt, hands wrapped in pieces of shredded sheet, that she had fed through the ventilation grate which had been screwed into the ceiling. She was trying to use her weight to pull the grate out, she looked down at them, and redoubled her efforts. She pulled her feet up and planted them on the ceiling trying to use her leg muscles for added leverage.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes, this woman did all this? The look in her eyes puzzled him. They were streaked red and held a feral slyness that he had only seen in the wildest youkai. She looked almost like a hanyou. Her resourcefulness didn't surprise him. One didn't do what she did without that, or she would be dead by now.

Kohana walked over and held his hand up to her. "Take, hi (sister come).", he said, in Sioux. His response was a grunt. "Iyoukifi inaji, take. (Please stop, sister)" 

She looked down at him and said, "Maruco iyaya el ozue, misu. (Maruco go to war path, brother). Tuweni tawaci inaji miye (No one will stop me). She looked pointedly at Sesshomaru. She slowly lowered her legs, like she was going to give in to his demand. Instead she gave one hard yank, pulling the grate down. She threw it at Sesshomaru, knowing he was the fastest. Trying to buy some time, jumped up and pulled herself into the shaft.

Sesshomaru ducked to avoid the grate that came sailing at his head, but saw the girl pull herself into the shaft. The guards were rooted to the spot with surprise at what they had just seen, and Kohana was running down the hall and bellowing for more guards. Sesshomaru took the most direct course and followed her into the shaft. He trailed her by the noises she made crawling through the metal shaft, but she was smaller than he and moving quickly. He heard her kick the grate in, and jump down into another room. 

Silently he dropped down into the room, he saw the door open, but knew she hadn't used it. He turned just in time to dodge the vase coming down at his head. His arms shot out and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her to him. Immediately, she became a hellcat. Clawing at him, kicking at his shins and knees, trying to gain her freedom. His larger size gave him an advantage. He drug her to the bed and threw her on it. He was on top of her instantly, pinning her hands above her head, sitting on her thighs to prevent her from kicking him.

He peered into her eyes and saw rage and pleasure. This bitch had been enjoying the chase, he could see it! He developed a raging hard-on, and his youkai started straining to get out. His eyes streaking red, he bent down and kissed her. It was a kiss meant to punish, bruising in it's intent. It quickly changed when Sam responded to him. She moaned and tilted her head up to offer her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, and growled low, when he tasted the sweetness inside.

Sam fought hard to keep control of her emotions and her scent. Her biggest problem was the attraction she had for this demon. That was the real reason she had not taken a mate, everyone else paled in comparison to the Inutaiyoukai. It had been that way since the day that she saw Andrew Beeson and him inspecting new recruits. 

She also realized that what she was about to do could get her raped, killed, or both. She felt him relax slightly and hoped he was distracted enough for this to work. Without warning she bucked her hips and flipped to the right, trying to knock him off of her. She almost succeeded, but he countered at the last moment.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red. He started growling, low and menacing. Sam was becoming desperate, but, luck was on her side. She heard a commotion in the hallway, it was Kohana.

"She's still inside, I know it. Do a room to room search. She has to be found before she can arm herself, and figure out where she is. Use EXTREME caution, she is a class A youkai hunter. Do NOT give her the slightest opening, she will use it to her advantage every time.", he instructed unknown guards.

She could see Sesshomaru's eyes changing back to their usual golden color. She carefully hid her emotions behind a mask of stoic silence. He called to Kohana, his eyes never leaving hers. She returned the look and lifted her chin a little in defiance.

When Kohana saw the position that Sam was in, he roared in delight. "Well, sister, someone has finally been able to pin you down." He turned to the guards and said, "Hog tie her, hang her on a pole, and run like hell to the cell. I'll be down to see her, after I speak with Lord Sesshomaru"

As they tied her, Sam trained an icy stare at Kohana. Finally, she spoke, "This is two ass-kicking▓s, brother. Wait until Chumani finds out about this." She chuckled, "Dam, I wish I could be there." Then she grew serious, ⌠You know this is my fight. Why, do you turn against me? Why cause me such dishonor?"

Kohana looked at her steadily, took a deep breath, and said, "Sister, you are retired. Let the others do their jobs. As for me, I'm following direct orders. I'm here to protect you and our families."

The youkai slid a pole between her trussed up feet and hands. As they lifted her, she said, "Sounds like you are taking the pussy way out to me. Since when did we follow anyone's orders?"

Kohana growled at her and said, "You are going to far, sister. You forget who you are talking to"  
He threatened.

Sam threw her head back and laughed, "Big, bad grizzly youkai, threatening a mere human woman. One that is tied no less." Her eyes took on a mirthful glow, "Just give me a second. I'm sure I can get out of this." She pulled her head up to the knots at her hands, and started to work at them with her teeth.

Kohana looked at those holding her and said, "RUN, NOW!!!!! It's your heads if she escapes again." As they took off running with Sam bouncing between them, he turned to Sesshomaru. "Well, you have just seen my sister at her best or worst. I guess it's all in how you see her. Is there somewhere we can go private? I would tell you about her, but not if someone else would overhear."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's go to my office. We will not be disturbed there." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Wild Child

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

After the two youkai settled in Sesshomaru's office. Hokana began his story. "My first memory of Sam is of a naked girl about 4 years old wandering into the shanty town on the reservation. An old gray wolf trailing behind her. She looked wild; hair knotted and matted; filthy and covered in scratches. As I stood watching her, her mother showed up. I was shocked, she was a wasichu or white. It turned out that Sam always left home. She would disappear for days and then show up on the reservation."

"Sam has always been on the wild side. That old wolf followed and protected her. If you ask me, he taught her a few things too. My grandfather used to say she was special, that the Wakan Tanka had blessed her. She became the pet of the old ones on the rez, and my best friend."

"When her mother finally gave up on her, she came to live with grandfather and me. We grew up as brother and sister, but she would visit with her mother and Nikki often. She was happier closer to the land. She learned about all the animals around us, then about animals from around the world. From watching grandfather and me, she learned about youkai, how we respond to the animal we are most alike. That's one of the reasons she's so dangerous, she is a walking encyclopedia of youkai. She know each type's strength, weakness, and how they will respond in a fight. That's why Grandfather started training her as a warrior."

"After we graduated high school. Sam had wanted to become a vet, but there was no money for college. So, she signed up for the armed service to make money. Then she met a youkai from Lord Beeson's office, who immediately recognized my scent and her abilities, she was recruited into Lord Beeson's force. Sam was the one who recruited me. She told me she needed mated youkai for a team of youkai hunters, because she didn't want to be bothered with fending off a male's advances before, during, or after a mission. That it had already happened once, and she didn't want it again."

"It wasn't until our first real battle together that I understood why she said that. My Lord, my sister is a thing of beauty on the battlefield. She enjoys a good fight and it positively shines from her eyes. She has the grace of a cat, the cunning of a wolf, and the heart of a bear. I have even seen youkai she is fighting fall under her spell, even as she ends their lives." His eyes shone with pride for his sister.

"That is my sister in a nutshell. At least, that is all I'm going to tell you. She deserves her secrets, if you want to know more, ask her."

Sesshomaru looked at Kohana, "I have one question. Why did it look like she was a hanyou today? Not physically, but her eyes. They streaked red like Inuyasha's does when he loses control."

Kohana sighed, "Lord Beeson may be able to answer this better than me. He's had youkai scientists study her. They feel that it's a combination of my youkai blood, and her early feral existence. It's like she's a hanyou in a human body. She has excellent control until she feels extreme rage or is caged. Today, you witnessed her loss of control, what I can't figure out, is it usually takes longer for her to come to her senses." He narrowed his eyes as if he suddenly knew what had transpired between Sesshomaru and Sam. "Now, may I be excused? My sister calls me. Yes, before you ask, we can communicate like mates." Kohana got up and left at Sesshomaru's nod.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. Questions chased each other through his head. What about his own reaction to her? He has chased females down before, none ever made him react like that. Was her reaction to him contrived or real? His youkai wanted nothing more than go to her and find out. "Kami, This human woman is going to push me right over the edge.", he thought to himself. 

A sudden knock at the door broke him from his thoughts. "Yes, what is it?", he demanded.

The door slid open and a guard bowed before him. "My Lord", he said, "The bear youkai and human are in a fight inside the cell. We could have pulled them apart, but the bear locked the cell door and has the key."

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly, "This woman is nothing but trouble. Why did I bring her here?", he thought. 

Following the guard with the spare key, his youkai spoke up, "You are honored bound to help her. Inadvertently or not, it's your fault she was exposed. Besides, this one intrigues me. I want to know her better." 

Sesshomaru snorted, "Not on our life."

By the time he got to the holding area, he could smell both youkai and human blood. He could only hope they had killed each other. But, such was not the case. Inside the cell, demon and human looked at the very pregnant Chumani. 

One look told him the woman was livid. Her hands on her hips, chest heaving, face blood red. She did look a little formidable. "What in the HELL are you two doing?", she yelled. "I can't be away from you two for a minute. Now, who started this?", she demanded.

Simultaneously they each said the others names. "Well, Sam started it. She called me a pussy.", Kohana said. Keeping his head down.

"Oh, but it's ok for you to have me hog tied, caged, and then call me a filthy human? And I'm not supposed to do anything about it? Yea, right.", she snapped.

"Well, you are a filthy human", he snapped at her. No sooner did the words come out of his mouth, then her foot connected with his face, and he was knocked into the bars of the cell.

"Bastard, I told you NEVER to call me that. One of these days, I'll kill you for it.", she sneered. He jumped up with a roar, charging her. She neatly dodged his attack, which sent him face first into the bars on the opposite side of the cell. "Brother, that's the oldest trick in the book, and you still fall for it.", she laughed at him.

"Well, I'm still youkai, and you are still nothing but a filthy human, and wasichu at that." he ground out, spitting a mouthful of blood and a tooth along with it. Chumani let out an audible gasp. Sam's eyes streaked red and she let out a war cry that threatened to deafen every youkai there. She launched herself at Kohana. Sesshomaru did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the firehose off the wall and turned it on the occupants of the cell.

The blast of the water effectively stopped the fight, but also, brought an unexpected reaction from Sam. She stood up, walked over sat on the bed, her back to everyone there. Kohana walked over and touched her shoulder, but she refused to acknowledge his presence. As soon as Sesshomaru opened the door. Chumani went to her side, turning on Kohana and Sesshomaru, when she refused to acknowledge her.

"You fucking youkai, you are all alike. You turn a human woman into a killer, filling her head full of your ideas of honor and pride. Now, the war is at her doorstep, and you want her to sit by and do nothing. You are destroying her." She turned tearful eyes to Kohana, "Mate, can't you feel her pain? Or don't you want to? Well, I can and so can your pup. I warn you now fix my sister or lose me." She rudely pushed past them, and took off down the hall.

Sesshomaru looked at Kohana. "Go to your mate. I would speak with this one.", he said. Kohana nodded and followed after Chumani. He signaled the guards to leave as well, he went to stand in front of her. Reaching down and grasping her chin he lifted her face and looked into her eyes. The naked emotion unnerved him a little, her eyes held worry, fear, and rage. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

"There is no dishonor in staying to protect what's yours. If you will stay with me, I will find a way for you to help. We will need to prepare in case they find you.", he said. He could see indecision in her eyes, and sent out his youkai to try to calm her.

As his youkai brushed against her, she shivered and her eyes darkened. He could feel her response to him, and it called to the most primal part of him. His eyes blazed red, his youkai not wanting to be suppressed. It kept reminding him of earlier, and how she was responding now. Whispering for him to throw caution to the wind and bed her. Asking if he remembered the feel of her and her taste.

Sam, also, fought an inner battle. His words and the feel of his youkai, made her shiver with suppressed desire. When his eyes reddened, it took all her will power not to throw herself at him. She concentrated instead on hiding her aura and scent, not wanting to provoke something he didn't truly want to happen. She pulled away from him, and dropped her head. She knew she should refuse, that if she stayed here he would rip her heart to pieces, but she nodded her head yes.

Her quiet submission was so unexpected, it brought a renewed battle with his inner demon. "See", it said, "she submits to us. She would give in to our desires." 

Sesshomaru growled. "I told you not on our life. I will not even rut with a human.", he thought. 

His youkai laughed, "Too late, I've chosen her. She will be our mate or we will have none." He growled again, looking at Sam. Spun on his heel and walked away, leaving the door open, and Sam alone.

Suddenly a laughing voice pops into her head, "Oh, I see. You will submit to HIM, and not your own blood brother."

Sam gave an exasperated sigh, "Brother, you know why I had too. I don't find it amusing. I'm going to get hurt, and you know it. Come get me, I don't know my way around, remember?"

"On my way, sister.", he replied to her.

He looked at Chumani, "She submitted to him." He laughed at the look of total disbelief on her face. Kohana said, "Remember when I told you that Sam had met the one she would mate?" At her nod, he continued, "Lord Sesshomaru is that one. She had no choice, but to submit to him. I know this is going to end badly for her. He only tolerates humans, because he was taught to. Only my sister would fall in love with one of the strongest youkai in the world, one that rather kill a human than speak with one." Chumani gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to get her. I'll bring to our room for now." 

After he left, Chumani sat worrying her lip with her teeth. She prayed for Sam, calling for the animal spirits to protect her friend's heart and soul. She begged for an intervention from the Wakan Tanka for her friend and sister. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyahsa and Co.

Chapter 6- The wolves come

When Kohana arrived at the holding cell, he got the shock of his life. Standing beside Sam, was the same gray wolf that followed her around as a kid. That thing had always unnerved him and more so now, considering he had died years ago. "Look who has returned, brother. He told me he would if I had need of him." He looked into the golden eyes of that wolf and shuddered, thinking his lordship was not going to like this. He didn't have the heart to tell Sam to send it away, she was so happy he had come back.

The guard were incredulous at the sight of the wolf, then froze in fear when he pinned a weasel youkai to a wall for attempting to touch Sam. "Brother Wolf", she said, softly, "they will not harm me. Lord Sesshomaru would skin them alive." The wolf looked at her, dropped down to all fours and stood between the demon and Sam. Golden gaze locked on the demon, and growling low.

As Kohana and Sam left the holding area, followed closely by the wolf, the guards let out a collective sigh of relief. They looked at each other and hoped they never had to tangle with that human woman or her magic wolf.

Kohana took Sam and the wolf to Chumani, and went in search of Sesshomaru. He needed to be notified of this development right away. If what he suspected was true, Sam's spirit guide somehow gained corporeal form to come to her. Kohana worried about his reaction to this, so close on the heels of what had already happened, but it couldn't be helped.

At his knock, Sesshomaru bade, "Enter." His eyes widened when he saw Kohana bowing before him, "What did she do now? Can't you keep her on a leash?", he demanded.

"She's done nothing, but something has happened you need to be made aware of", Kohana took a deep breath, "Do you remember the old wolf that I told followed her around?" At Sesshomaru's nod, he said, "Well he's here somehow, and that damn thing died twenty years ago." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Kohana continued, "She said that he promised her he would return when she needed him, and he has done so. I believe he's her spirit guide, if that is the case, he is here for a reason. I just wanted to tell you this myself, before you run into that mangy thing."

Sesshomrau just blinked at him. "Kami what else did this woman have up her sleeve?" , he thought. He looked at Kohana, "Tell her that the wolf is her responsibility. You are dismissed"  
He leaned back again, closed his eyes, and began rubbing his temples. 

He heard Kohana chuckling as he bowed out, and whisper, "She has that effect on everyone. I will send Chumani with something to help."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes long enough to glare at him, and closed them again. This headache named Sam just needed to go away. About thirty minutes later, another knock.

He sighed, not bothering to open his eyes, he said, "Come." He heard the door open and shut, heard a tray sat on his desk. He knew it was Chumani, having picked up the scent of tanned leather and musk she carried. Then different scents wafted around, one of apple blossom, the other of wolf. His eyes snapped open, to come face to face with the reason for his headache, Sam.

"Kohana told Chumani you had a headache, so she made a tea to help. I brought it so she would not have to carry this all the way here.", she said. "It should help. It does when I give Kohana a headache.", she gave him a small enigmatic smile. 

He stared at her, looking at her attire, beaded leather shirt, skirt, leggings, and moccasins. her hair was loose and adorned with a feather. Then he looked at the wolf at her side; it had dirty gray fur, bare patches in some places, and a long scar down his side. What surprised him the most was it's eyes, they were sly, but also the same golden color as his and Inuyasha's. It made a striking picture, she looked wild and it was perfect for what he knew lurked under her exterior. His eyes flew back to her face, but she was busy pouring the tea.

She turned and handed him a cup and said, "Drink this all. It tastes bad, but will help." He took the cup and started drinking, all the while looking between the wolf's eyes and Sam. That little smile came back and she shrugged as if to answer his unspoken questions. She took the cup from his hand and said, "Lean back. Close your eyes and relax." When he tried to refuse, she said, "Please my Lord, It's my fault you are not well. I can make it better, I promise." The smile reappeared, and he found he couldn't refuse her.

She stepped behind Sesshomaru, and stated to rub his temples. Her hands moved from his temples and back down to his neck massaging taut muscles along the way. Her hands were soft for the line of work she did, but also strong. He could feel the muscles loosening and his headache receded a little. Her hands worked their way to his shoulders and began rubbing his tension away.

He began to pick up on the tension emitting from her, and realized she was fighting to keep her aura and scent in check. He was mildly surprised at the fact that she would take pains to hide her attraction to him He was certain she realized he had an attraction to her, but didn't understand her reluctance to exploit it. Most woman in her position would have been flaunting it, hoping he would respond.

There was a sharp rap at the door, and it opened without prompting, Kouga of the wolf clan walking into Sesshomaru's office without being invited. Sam pulled her hands away from Sesshomaru as if she had been burned and stepped out from behind his chair.

Kouga couldn't help but stare at what he had walked in on. A beautiful woman stood beside Sesshomaru's desk, seated on the floor beside her an old gray wolf. Her cold gaze swept over him, assessing him. He could only hope to pass her muster. Not taking his eyes from her, he said, "Sesshomaru, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Taking a step closer to her, he found himself on the floor with one angry wolf in his face. "Hey, I'm one of you. What are you doing?", he asked the wolf. The wolf gave a small series of whines and Kouga's face became crestfallen. "I get it", he said, "Let me up. I'll leave her alone."

As he stood he said to Sesshomaru, "I've been hearing some wild rumors about the woman who died saving my cousin. I've been told that she is alive and hidden somewhere under your protection. If that is the case, I've come to offer help. I owe her a life debt."

Sam didn't give Sesshomaru time to react. "Where did you hear that? Who told you? How long ago did you hear this?", she demanded, speaking to Kouga for the first time. Sesshomaru groaned out loud, now the wolf demon was going to be here. At his groan, Sam realized what she just caused and gave a pained, sorrow filled look to him, and said, "My Lord I may be excused?"

"No, you may not be. You can, however, sit down and explain to Kouga just who you are. How you died and come back to life. I'm staying out of this can of worms you've just opened.", he ordered.

She blushed and dropped her head, turned and gave Kouga a formal bow. "Kouga-sama", she looked him in the eye, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maruco, Special Forces under the orders of Lord Andrew Beeson. Am I to assume that the wolf youkai I helped to save five years ago, is this cousin you mentioned?"

He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was the much feared Muraco. He had heard so many rumors about what she looked like, but no words could capture what stood before him. He had been told that she the power to enthrall any male, whether human or youkai. He had scoffed then, but believed it now.

He sat down heavily into a chair, shaking his head. "Why were we told you had died? My cousin mourns you to this day,", he said.

"It was decided after I did die, for the third time, and was brought back that I was to be retired. So, Lord Beeson let it be known that I had died. The members of my unit and their families, as well as Lord Beeson, were the only one who knew I lived. He even held a funeral for me, to make it look real. It was hard on me to accept this, but my brother waved my family under my nose, so I did.", She explained.

She looked between the two demons and continued, "After about one year of total boredom, I decided to try something I had heard could be done. So I got a couple of Pit Bulls and started working with them. I found I could train dogs to my slightest word or gesture. I can make my dogs kill with an unspoken command." She gave Sesshomaru a funny look.

"My work came to the attention of a certain Inutaiyoukai, and he came to inspect my kennels. Some how my identity was leaked and we were attacked at my home. I was injured during the fight and brought here with my family.", she gave Kouga a brilliant smile.

Then gave Sesshomaru a sly look and said, "Kouga-sama, you said you owe me a life debt?"

He blushed and said, "Yes, I did."

She leaned into him and grasped his hands and said, "This is what I need you to do for me. Give us the names of who told you this, and who told them, if you know. Then go out and lie your ass off. Deny every rumor, tell people you were here and didn't see Muraco. You only saw a dog trainer, showing Sesshomaru-sama her stock. I will call the debt paid, for you would help save the lives of my family."

She let her eyes tear, and blinked them back. It gave the illusion of weakness, and Kouga was suckered right in. "Of course, my Lady, anything you desire and it's your's just name it.", he fawned over her.

"Then call me Samantha Courson. It's my real name and the one I own the kennel under. Just do those few things for me and keep your ear to the ground. It's all I ask.", she gave him another huge smile and turned to Sesshomaru. "Now am I to be excused my Lord, she asked.

"You may go, thank you for the tea. It has helped.", his eyes gleamed as he spoke. His look sent heat rushing to her core, and she stood up, suppressing an excited shiver. Mentally kicking herself, she grabbed the tea tray, turned and bowed from the room.

Kouga looked shell shocked after she left. "Kami", he said, finally, "No wonder she was so effective. If she were to do that to a lesser demon, they would be paralyzed."

Sesshomaru actually smiled and said, "That's not her only asset Kouga. Sam, three others, and a dog stopped about one hundred youkai on their own."

Kouga's mouth fell open, "Too bad she already belongs to someone. I'd mate her right now, and make her my alpha bitch."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you mean? I don't catch a scent of male on her.", he said, sounding bored.

Kouga looked at him, and it dawned on him. "Oh, The old wolf told me she was meant for another. I was to keep my unworthy hands from her.", he said.

"Hn", was the only response he would give Kouga. He wondered if that's why she hid her attraction or if she was even aware of what the wolf told Kouga?

Kouga grinned at Sesshomaru and said cryptically, "If you get that you can't handle her. Send her my way. I'll take her."

Sesshomaru gave him an icy glare and a low growl.

Kouga laughed and said, "Let me give you those names, so I can go start my work. There's a list." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co. 

Chapter 7- Longings

After the wolf showed up, things calmed down. Sam stayed as far from Sesshomaru as she could, even using Kohana as a go between. Sending him messages, always with a reason why she couldn't come herself. He and his inner demon were both becoming irritable, snapping at any who came near. It got worse on the rare occasions, when he did see her.

The day after Chumani gave birth to Kohana's son, had to be the worst yet. He had went to their rooms to see the cub and congratulate the parents. As he walked down the hall, he heard three feminine voices talking. "You know Sam, you should get married and have one of your own.", he heard Nikki say. 

Sam laughed, "Not likely, Nikki, men are afraid of me. Honestly," she said, "The only one I'd consider, is not going to look my way. So you and Chumani just have to share." He knocked on the door. He heard a vague come in and what he saw and smelled knocked the breath from his lungs.

Sam was ensconced in bed beside Chumani, holding the cub. She was gazing at the babe and talking to him, her scent was wafting around the room, which she had likely uncloaked for the cub to learn. Her look held the desire for one of her own, he could see it. Her scent held a trace of something he couldn't quite pick up, but his youkai did. "Take her.", It screamed, "She's going into heat. We could pup her in two days, and we could pleasure ourselves while we wait. She would submit, she wants a pup, give into her desires and ours."

Chumani and Nikki were surprised to see Sesshomaru stop and stare at Sam. He took a delicate sniff and then his eyes streaked a brilliant red. As quickly as he came, he turned on his heel and left, never speaking a word. 

That was a week ago. Now, she had become a fixture in the garden, he could hear her outside with all the children from the estate. They came in droves to her, and she indulged them all. It reminded him a little of Rin, who he lost so long ago, making him realize he missed hearing laughter in his house.

His youkai pointed out, that those pups and their parents already loved her. Mating her would only serve to further cement their loyalty to him. Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon, "I've told you, I will not even rut with her." He heard a cracking sound, which broke his reverie, looked down and saw that he had smashed the delicate teacup he held.

He again looked at her latest note, which was short and to the point, "Nothing suspicious in Andrew's files, accept my photo was sent to your office with my dossier. Standard procedure for security. Will check yours starting tomorrow. Sam" She was being thorough, checking and rechecking people. Making sure there was no connection between her and their knowledge of his whereabouts, during that time period. He hoped they found this leak soon, he wanted everything to go back to normal.

His youkai woke up, "Not gonna happen, Things are never going to be the same. If you would quit being stubborn, we could be mated and awaiting our first pup.", it groused at him. 

"This Sesshomaru will not mate or rut with a human wench, especially one who thinks she's more than that.", he responded.

"You know she is more than that, we wouldn't want her if she wasn't", his inner demon sneered. "Hn", he snorted. Deciding he needed to clear his mind he went to his dojo to find someone to spar with.

He never expected to find the scene before him. Four young youkai males of varying ages were getting an impromptu lesson in hand to hand combat, from Kohana and Sam. They were circling each other and Sam was saying, "First rule, always know your opponents strengths and weaknesses. Even if you don't know them personally, learn about their youkai, it will give a general idea of their fighting styles. Second rule, never let your self be distracted in any way, even if Lord Sesshomaru walks in." Five heads swiveled in his direction, but Sam saw her opening, grabbing Kohana by the arm, she twisted and flipped him to the ground. She turned to the boys and said, "See what I mean?" Then turned to Sesshomaru and bowed deeply, "Forgive us, we will leave now."

He stopped her. "This Sesshomaru thinks you should show these pups what you mean by knowing you opponent. You and I will fight, and we will see if you know your opponent.", he ordered her.

Her eyes widened and knowing she couldn't refuse, she nodded. Then she broke into a huge grin and her eyes began to glow. "As you wish, My Lord, but", she leaned in and whispered the rest, "the first time you and I had an encounter. I hesitated because of who you are. This time I'll not hold back." They bowed to each other and began.

As they circled one another, Sam's eye began to get a mirthful look and her grin grew. "My Lord, you issued this challenge, I await your pleasure.", she smirked.

"Kami", he thought, "what did I just do to myself." He feinted an attack to her right, and using he demon speed attempted to hit her from the left. She shocked him by managing to block the blow with her arm, and kicking him in the side left vulnerable by his raised arm. She flipped away from him.

"Now, boys, our Lord is a dog demon. I know that they can rely on slyness for their attacks, hence the reason I knew to watch for a feinted move.", she said, "I'm also aware of his poison claws, and whip. So my necessity to maintain a distance from him." She laughed, "Am I getting this right, my Lord?"

Sesshomaru remembered the one thing that could goad her, and giving her an icy smile said, "Your pretty good for a filthy human woman." He didn't get the expected response, instead she threw back her head and laughed.

"THAT, my Lord only works when my brother uses it. Again, boys, know your opponent.", she said, suddenly dropping down to use a sweeping kick to try and knock him down. Which he easily countered with a jump, coming back down to dodge the jab she aimed his way. He grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground, she landed on her back. Sesshomaru now straddled over her, one knee between her legs, the other on the outside of her leg.

"I seem to have miscalculated your speed my Lord. I won't repeat the mistake.", she smiled up at him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was loving every minute of this. "But, it seems you have left an opening for me, my Lord.", she said, her eyes glowing with laughter, "I won't use it though, for you are still unmated and have no heir."

He looked down at his position and she lifted her knee to show the perfect shot she had. His eyes flew back to hers and she laughed out loud. Suddenly, he felt her wrap her legs around him, as she attempted to roll him over and off her.

Sesshomaru signaled to Kohana to leave with the boys, he was losing control and they didn't need the kind of lesson they were going to get if they stayed. His eyes streaking red, he prevented her from moving him. He stretched his body over top of hers and looked at her. Her face was pink from her exertion, eyes shining, lips parted. His undoing was the sudden rush of her aroused scent and her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

He moaned and slammed his mouth down onto hers. At the touch of his lips, Sam surrendered completely, she was out of strength to fight this anymore. She would let him have his way, and not fight it, her need was so great. She opened her mouth to him, offering herself. Her submission pleased him, he growled to show his approval.

He slid his hands down her arms to her breasts, cupping them and squeezing them lightly. She moaned and arched her back, pushing them into his hands. He felt her hands caressing the nape of his neck, then move down his back and digging her nails in. Her legs, still wrapped around him tightened, a silent plea for him to get closer.

He broke the kiss and trailed mouth down the side of her neck. He nipped and sucked on her neck, causing her to shudder and moan, "Please."

He lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes darkened with passion, cheeks bright pink, full lips swollen from his onslaught. His heart stopped for a moment, she was breath taking. He couldn't believe she was so responsive to him, he would have her now. No one was here to stop him, he told his youkai he was not mark her, he was still unwilling to make her his mate. Just as he dipped his head toward her, he felt something cold and wet touch the side of his face.

He turned his head and came face to face with the wolf. The look in it's eye, told him he was trying to tell him something, almost like a warning. His senses suddenly on alert, he could feel the approaching youkai guard. He jumped to his feet, pulling Sam up with him. He stood in front of her, so she could have time to straighten her gee.

He knocked on the door, but didn't open it. He said, "My Lord, Lady Kagome, has sent for you. Your Daifu and Daibo are here unexpectedly, they are waiting to see you."

"Tell them I shall be there momentarily. You may go.", he responded. For all the things to happen now, he already had his hands full with Sam, for these two to show up. Not that he didn't have the upmost respect for them, but he was the closest thing to a son they had, and treated him as such. Including, constant matchmaking. Which, undoubtedly, was why they were here.

Of course Daibo, would have heard the rumors, and had been curious about the woman under his protection. He turned to Sam and said, "This Sesshomaru will see you later. I must attend my guests, please, join me for dinner this evening." Knowing how he worded it would get the desired response from her. She nodded, he turned and left her standing in the middle of the dojo.

The wolf nudged her hand and this seemed to bring her out of her stupor. She turned and followed him out the door. Down the hall to Nikki's room, and when Nikki opened the door, Sam burst into tears. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Daifu and Daibo

Nikki was surprised, never had Sam come to her in tears. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into the bed room. She walked her over to the bed and sat her down. "What's wrong, honey? Tell me, that's what I'm here for.", Nikki asked. 

Sam wiped her eyes and said, "I don't know if you could understand completely, but I need your advice. More like support." She took a deep breath, released it, and said, "You understand about youkai mating practices. That when a female mates she must submit to her male? It's an almost instinctual reaction, her need to submit appears when her youkai chooses a mate."

Nikki interrupted, "What's this got to do with anything? You're human."

Sam laughed, "That's what you don't get. I'm not just a human, I have youkai blood in my veins. My little bit of youkai choose a mate, almost thirteen years ago."

Nikki gasped, "Not, Sesshomaru?" Her face growing pale. Sam nodded and fresh tears appeared in her eyes. "What happened? Kohana told me you were sparring with him earlier. He didn't?"

"Nothing I didn't want him to do.", she interrupted. Nikki giggled. "The problem is that he doesn't want me, not really. He's attracted to me, but not enough to mate me.", Sam paused ,"I'm to have dinner with him tonight, and I'm pretty sure what dessert is. I can't tell him no. What am I going to do?", she wailed.

For once Nikki felt like a big sister, she hugged Sam. Looking into her eyes, she said, "Sounds like you are going to be with the man you love. Does he know you've never been with a man before?"

Sam shrugged, "Probably, his sense of smell can pick those things up." Nikki suddenly grinned at Sam.

"Well, let's hit him with something he can't smell", she said. She walked to the dresser, reached in the drawer, and pulled out a midnight blue bit of lace. Tossing it to her, she said, "Here wear this, it'll drive him wild. Then relax and let nature take it's course. You know you won't refuse him, so show him you love him. If it still doesn't work out, then you'll have some memories."

She held up what Nikki had thrown at her. It was a lace teddy, a satin ribbon held it closed, it was designed to barely cover her. Sam blushed bright red and said, "I can't wear this. It's not decent."

Nikki gave Sam a huge smile. "That's the idea, sweetie. If he wants you like you say, this will push him over the edge. He may even decide you are worth keeping around." Her face grew serious, "If you love him, fight for him. Open your heart and soul to him, let him see who the real Sam is." Sam nodded. "Good, now go get a shower. I'll help you dress after."

As Sam headed to the bathroom, Kohana and Chumani knocked at the door. Nikki opened it, "Is Sam in here? I felt her distress, but can't find her.", he said.

"Yes, she's here Kohana, but this time she needs her sisters, not her brother.", she responded. She could see his sudden flare of rage.

"What did he do to her? If he hurt her...", he trailed off, looking at Nikki's face.

"He hasn't hurt her, you know he wouldn't, not physically at least.", she said. "You WILL stay out of this. If you must know, she's to have dinner with him tonight.", she said.

His opened his mouth to offer a retort, but a knock at the door stopped him. "Like Grand Central tonight.", Nikki said, going to the door. Opening it she found Kagome, dressed in Kimono, holding a package.

She smiled, "Is Sam here, by chance? I can't seem to find her, and I have something for her." As if on cue, Sam opened the bathroom door, wrapped in her sister's robe.

"Did the party start without me?", she asked looking around at the little group gathered. They all laughed.

Kagome handed the package to Sam. "Lord Sesshomaru, requests you wear this to dinner.", she said. Sam opened the package to reveal a kimono of blue and gold, Sesshomaru's colors.

Face pale, she turned to Kagome, "I can't wear this. I have no right, I'm not his mate. Please take it back and tell him so."

Kagome grinned, knowing what she was about to say would stop all argument. "He told me you would say that. He requests that you wear this for him, that he wishes it.", she stated. Sam dropped her head and sighed.

"Well, then will you help me put this on? All I ever wear is jeans and t-shirts.", she asked. Turning to Kohana, "You get out. I don't want you hanging around here. I'm nervous enough without you adding to it." He gave her a strange look, but complied with her request.

A short time later, the three women stepped back from Sam. They all wore big smiles, and Sam couldn't believe the person in the mirror was her. "Kami", Kagome said, "You will stop his heart, and every other male's in this house."

She was almost unrecognizable, the kimono color complimented her perfectly. The fit accentuated her curves, drawing the eye to them. Her hair had been braided and piled onto her head, in an intricate design. Her makeup had been kept to a minimum, lip gloss and eyeshadow only.

She was so nervous that she couldn't breath, it felt like she couldn't get enough air. Kagome picked up on it, hugged her, and said, "Welcome to the family. After he sees you in this. I'm sure he will claim you as his. If not, well then he's a fool. Just throw a subtle reminder that Kouga wants you, it'll work. Come, dinner will be served shortly."

Sam stopped long enough to hug Nikki and Chumani. Both women offered her words of encouragement, then she followed Kagome to the dining room.

Sam stopped dead in front of the door, reached out and grasped Kagome's arm. "I can't do this.", she whispered.

Kagome smiled at her, "I thought that the infamous Maruco feared nothing. I've heard she that she can handle anything. Don't make me tell Kohana that YOU punked out." Those words did the trick, she took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and nodded at Kagome that she was ready.

She got a big surprise when she entered the dining room. Sesshomaru stood with two elderly tiger youkai, Inuyasha bowing before them. Kagome gently cleared her throat, causing all eyes to fall on Sam.

Sesshomaru felt as if he had been kicked, drew in a sharp breath before he could stop himself, and just stared. Inuyasha stood mouth gaped open, his eyes not believing the beautiful woman in Sesshomaru's colors.

His Daibo broke the spell. "Well, Sesshomaru-dono, who is this pretty girl?", she demanded, elbowing the other tiger demon, who was rudely staring. "Where are your manners?, Introduce us." She walked over and stopped in front of the young women. "Kagome-chan, It is good to see you again.", she said.

Kagome bowed and said, "The pleasure is mine, Akira-sama. It has been a long time."

"Since my god son seems to have mislaid his manners.", she sent him a teasing look. "Please, introduce me.", Akira said.

"Most esteemed Akira-sama, may I introduce, Muraco of Lord Beeson's special forces.", Kagome said. "Muraco, this is the Lady Akira of the Northern Tiger tribe and daibo to Sesshomaru-sama.", she continued, "And this is Lord Hiroshi, mate of Akira and daifu to Sesshomaru-sama, also of the Northern Tiger tribe."

Sam bowed low to both demons, and said, "My honor and pleasure to meet you, Lord Hiroshi and Lady Akira." She was confused, why was she dressed as she was, and being introduced to his godparents? She refused to hope for anything, knowing she would just set herself up.

Hiroshi bowed before her and said, "My pleasure, my dear, your beauty has made an old man happy again." Sam blushed and dropped her head. Akira hit Hiroshi with her fan.

"You've embarrassed the poor thing. She probably has enough problems fending off young males, not dealing with an old fart like yourself.", she chastised him, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

"My dear, he responded, I was just stating the obvious. It makes an old man happy to live to see such beauty again. You know you are the only one for me", he said. Then he leaned toward his mate, and whispered, rather loudly, "I was just trying to charm her, so she wouldn't kill me." 

Sam couldn't help herself, she broke into a smile. She liked this old couple, and she felt herself relax under the warm glow from Lady Akira's eyes. It gave her the confidence to turn and bow to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Good evening, my Lord; Inuyasha-sama. I hope you are well?"

Both males continued to stare at her, Inuyasha's gaze held something close to awe. Sesshomaru's gaze was more predatory, like he wanted to eat her.

Sam looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and promptly got lost, the rest of the world receded and there was only the two of them. She suppressed a shiver, when his youkai suddenly touched her. The spell was broken by a whining howl, and a scratching at the door. Sesshomaru blinked, and snapped, "Let that damn wolf in."

A servant rushed to do his bidding, as soon as the door opened, the wolf bounded into the room to stand between Sam and Sesshomaru. Akira gasped, "Do you see that, Hiroshi? It's that wolf, do you remember?"

Hiroshi nodded his head, but said, "My dear, that was close to 700 years ago. Do you really think that old thing would still be alive?"

Akira nodded her head, "I guess you are right, dear. It looks so much like him."

Sam spoke up, "Like who, Akira-sama?" Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why, darling girl, the wolf that used to follow Sesshomaru and Inuyashsa's father around. He was a constant companion, until he mated Sesshomaru's mother.", she stated. Sam jumped, that was not the answer she expected. 

Sesshomaru had heard enough, "Come our meal will grow cold." He took Sam's arm and led her to the table. After everyone had been seated, the maids started bringing the food and serving. As they ate, Akira told amusing stories of her and her mate's younger days. Every once in a while the wolf would wander over to sit beside Akira, look to Sam, and whine.

Akira had been watching the interaction between her god son and this young girl. Maruco was head over heals in love with him, and he was very attracted to her. She didn't know what kind of game he was playing, but she wasn't going to let this pretty little thing get hurt. She formulated a plan in her mind. "Hiroshi, is going to be livid, but Sesshomaru will not do this. She deserves better than this treatment."

Sesshomaru was becoming very impatient. He wanted this dinner over. He looked at Sam, she was rudely picking at her meal. She kept giving him nervous little glances. He smiled to himself, so the great Maruco was actually a scared, little virgin. He couldn't wait to teach her, and she would beg him for more, when he was through.

The meal finally ended, and Sesshomaru was counting the minutes until he had Sam alone. He practically chased Inuyasha and Kagome from the room. When Akira spoke up, "Maruco, my dear, do you think you could help an old woman to her bed?" Hiroshi shot her a look, which she ignored.

Sam looked at Akira. "Of course, Akira-sama, but you must call me Sam. Maruco doesn't exist anymore.", Sam responded, rising to help Akira up. She tucked her arm under Akira's and they made their way from the dining room.

Hiroshi sat there shaking his head. He looked at Sesshomaru and said, "I hope you know that I just lost my bed because of you." Sesshomaru looked at him and Hiroshi laughed, "And you just lost your bedwarmer."

Sesshomaru was incredulous. "WHAT?", he roared.

Hiroshi continued laughing, "It seems Akira has taken a liking to the girl you would bed. She won't have her disgraced. By now they are ensconced in our room with a barrier up, one you can't get through. Akira means for you to mate this one." He started laughing harder.

Sesshomaru was livid, and with a roar, he destroyed the dining room to vent his frustration.

Back at Akira's room, Sam heard Sesshomaru's roars and moved to go to him. Akira stopped her, "No, child. You must stay with me. Tell me did you not grow up around youkai females"  
At her negative response. Akira continued, "Was your father a demon?" Again a negative response. "Then explain how you smell of grizzly youkai?"

Sam explained the blood bond between Kohana and her as best as she could. Akira smiled, "Then you have some youkai blood?" Sam nodded her head. "You have chosen Sesshomaru, haven't you? I think a while ago, by the looks of things.", she said.

Sam was confused, "What do you mean? How do you know that?", she asked.

"My darling, you are a very strong woman. You have been fending off the need to go to him for a long time now. If this was a new choice you could easily fight his attraction, and not dishonor yourself. That is where I come in. I will act as your adoptive mother and prevent this from happening. I will not let you go to him, nor will he come to you. He will ask for your hand formally, through me. I promise, child. We youkai owe you much more than your disgrace." , she gave her a warm smile.

Sam looked at Akira speechless. Suddenly, she threw herself into Akira's arms, crying her eyes out. "Finally, someone who understands me, and can help me get through this. Maybe, I'll make it out almost whole.", she thought.

The wolf looked at Akira, and made a strange barking/yipping sound. Akira started at the sound and said, "I knew it was you. Hiroshi would've recognized you, if you were clean. Go get in the tub, it's time for Sesshomaru and Sam to see the real you." The wolf turned and went to the bathroom. Sam gave Akira a strange look, and she beckoned Sam to follow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 9- Promises

Kohana heard Sesshomaru's roars and was instantly worried. He sent his youkai out in search of Sam and was surprised when he was stopped by a barrier. He got Chumani and Nikki, then physically went in search of Sam.

Meanwhile, Akira and Sam, finally finished bathing the wolf. It had taken four applications of shampoo to get him clean. When the final rinsed was finished, Sam was speechless. The wolf's coat wasn't gray, but a silver-white, very similar to Sesshomaru's. Years of dirt and grime had disguised his coat's true color.

Sam had settled down to brush the wolf dry, when there was a knock at the door. Akira answered it and opened it to admit Hiroshi, Kohana, Nikki, and Chumani. They women gasped when the saw the wolf. Kohana took one look at the wolf, and demanded, "Sam, what in the hell is going on? Sesshomaru is tearing the house down around us and you sit here calmly brushing that mangy thing." The wolf picked his head up and growled at Kohana.

Akira smiled down at Sam, "I'll explain, my dear." Sam never responded, she just continued brushing the wolf as if she were enchanted.

"Please, sit down. I'll tell you what happened, and what I know about this wolf.", Akira said. "I came here because of the rumors that are flying around. Some say that Maruco has returned from the dead. Others say it's a dog trainer, who looks like her, here showing her stock to Sesshmoru. The last rumor is what piqued my curiosity, It's that Sesshomaru had a human woman under his protection, and that he didn't leave her side."

"Of course, being a dutiful Daibo, I came to find out what was happening. Imagine my surprise when I find all three to be true, each rumor only being a part of the whole story.", she laughed.

She looked at the faces around her and said, "Sesshomaru has angered me greatly though. He means to use this young woman and throw her away. She has done much for the youkai community, and she deserves better treatment. I have taken the role of chaperone and in-term mother for her, they will be kept apart, until such time as he requests her hand."

Kohana and Chumani burst into laughter and Nikki was confused. "No, wonder Sesshomaru is tearing the house apart.", Kohana spit out between guffaws. When he stopped laughing, he explained to Nikki, "This means Sesshomaru can't lay a finger on Sam without mating her.", he burst into fresh laughter, this time Nikki joined him.

After the mirth died down. Akira continued, "As for the wolf, I believe he is the same wolf that followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father around when he was young. He looks quite different clean, doesn't he?"

The sudden knock on the door, startled the little group. "Daibo-sama, This Sesshomaru would speak with Samantha-kun.", his voice broke the silence. Sam's head snapped up and her pupils dilated, Akira signaled for the women to sit beside her and prevent her from moving. She gave Kohana and the wolf a pointed look, and moved to open the door.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, when the door opened. Sam sat on the floor, her sisters at her side, the wolf lay in front of her. If the sight of the wolf's coat shocked him, Sam sitting there in a kosode with a look of pleading desire devastated him. His eyes streaking red, he stepped toward her, then Akira was between them.

"What ever you need to say to Sam, will go through me. I am stopping the game you play with her. I have assigned myself in the role of chaperone, and you will conduct yourself in the proper manner." , her voice was stern. "Now, what did you wish to speak with Sam about?"

"I will only speak of this with Sam, and not a go between.", he pronounced, coldly.

"Then you are prepared to sign a mating contract?", she demanded. "It's the only way you will be permitted time alone with her." Sam blushed bright red and dropped her gaze to the wolf in front of her.

Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red, and he growled long and low. The wolf stood and returned the growl, hackles risen, teeth bared. Hiroshi looked at Sesshomaru, "Remember, who you would dishonor if you were to act on your impulse.", he stated quietly.

His eyes worked their way around the room from his Daibo, until his gaze landed on the wolf. He had quit growling, but stood watching him carefully. Unexpectedly, he stepped over to Sesshomaru, sat down, and offered a series of bark/yips. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly cleared, and he tipped his head toward the wolf. He turned and bowed to Sam, his daibo and daifu. Straightened up and left with out a word.

The occupants of the room looked from the wolf and to the door in wonder, except Sam who jumped up and ran into the bathroom, retching. Nikki and Chumani went to follow, but Akira stopped them. "Leave her alone for now. She'll be ok, her body is reacting the tension."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what was happening. He had almost agreed to the contract, just so he could rut with a human female. Then that wolf spoke to him in the old language, but what it said calmed him. He knew he could wait, that she would be his. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't inuyasha & co.

Chapter 10-The picture

Three weeks later, Sam sat in the middle of Akira's futon surrounded by files. These were the people who know that Sesshomaru was going to America, and who he would be seeing. She was stumped, she had personally checked on all these people twice, perfect records and trustworthy beyond a doubt. This couldn't continue, she couldn't sleep or eat. Sesshomaru's youkai called to her and her blood so wanted to answer, but she was never left alone.

At least she was doing better, not being physically around him helped. She was no longer chained to the wall, she grimaced remembering.

FLASHBACK

Two days after the dinner, Sam told Akira goodnight. As she lay down on the futon, she knew it would be an exercise in futility. Dutifully she closed her eyes, and feigned sleep, knowing that Akira wouldn't sleep until she did. She felt bad for putting her through this, and wanted her to get a good night's sleep. Laying there she suddenly felt him, he was telling her he needed her. "Come, let's be together, I can make it better.", his Youkai called to her.

Sam took a quick peek at Akira, and stealthily slid from the futon, just as she stood, she felt cold metal snapped around her ankle. " I took the liberty of having this installed, in case you two tried this. Sam's eyes started to streak red, Akira gold-green eyes held warmth. "Do you really want dishonor? If this happens do you think you comrades will look at you the same? They'll see you as weak.", she said, "And, so will Sesshomaru."

Sam threw her head back and howled, it was filled with pain and longing, Sesshomaru realized that she had been caught trying to come to him. He withdrew his youkai, calling it back to himself. "She was coming to us, and Daibo stopped her!", his inner demon seethed. "This Sesshomaru will try again, later. Eventually, she will answer.", he told himself. Resigning himself to a long night, he turned and tried to sleep.

End Flashback

Sam was brought back to the present by the wolf. He was standing in front of her, holding a folder and whining. She reached out and took the folder from him. Opening it she realized it was the dossier sent to Sesshomaru's office in preparation for his trip. There was something missing, she drew in a sharp breath when she realized it was her picture! She bent and hugged the wolf and looked at Akira. "I must see Sesshomaru. I've found something interesting that needs checked out."

She jumped up and ran from the room, Akira and the wolf right behind her. She didn't slow down until she was in front of his office door. She rapped on the door, and walked through it at his invitation. By the time that Akira and the wolf caught up to her, she was bowing before him. "Sesshomaru-sama", she said, excitedly, "look what I found. My picture is missing from my dossier. Someone had to take it."

Sam suddenly appearing in front of him, sent his senses is a whirl, she hadn't bothered to cloak herself and he was picking up he scent and emotions. He only caught half of what she said, her mouth in motion was more interesting than what she was saying. 

She stopped speaking and finally yelled, "Sesshomaru, are you listening? We have to find out who had this last. It's the lead we've been looking for." He gave her an icy glare and growled low, to show his displeasure at her outburst. 

She gave him an outraged look, "Well I wouldn't yell, if YOU would pay attention when I try to tell you something. Damn good thing I've never had to work with you, I would probably try to kill you before the mission was over."

Akira laughed, "Sam, you've told him. Now let's go, and let him get to work. I'm sure he will fill you in later." Sam turned to leave at his nod, but whirled back to face him.

She looked at him and said, "Promise you will take me with you, when you go after them. I'll do anything you say, I swear." She gave him a meaningful look, "Anything." Then she turned, not waiting for an answer, and walked out of the room as fast as she came.

Sesshomaru was stunned. Did she just offer herself in exchange for the right to go with him? "Do it.", his inner demon whispered. He had every intention of it, he wasn't passing up the opportunity. He would find a reason to take her, so he could save face with her sister. He sighed and picked up the phone and started tracking the offices the dossier had traveled through.

He had tracked it down by his third call. the phone rang once and the voice on the other end answered, "Security; Noritake, Osamu speaking. How may I help you?"

"This Sesshomaru would know who had access to your office when I was planning my trip to America?", he questioned. 

"No one, my Lord. I lock my office door even for the smallest break. I leave no files in plain sight either.", was the reply.

"Send me the surveillance tapes from the days prior to my departure. The ones for your office, I want them by the end of the day.", Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my Lord. Right away.", Osamu replied, ending the call.

Osuma gave a look of regret to the young panther deva seated in front of him. "I'm sorry, Shun, I must cancel. Lord Sesshomaru needs something taken to his private estate today. It's about that dog trainer that's there.", he said.

Shun feigned a small smile and said, "I understand, sometimes duty comes first." Rising to her feet she continued, "Another time, perhaps?". At his nod, she left, pushing the mail cart in front of her.

As soon as she got on the elevator, she dialed a number on her cell. " I think he's on to us, Mother. If we do this it has to be soon. I'm on my way.", she spoke into it. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, leaving the little cart standing there.

three hours later

A knock on Akira's door yielded a young mouse demon. He bowed deeply to Akira and Sam, looking at the latter with such awe, Sam laughed.

"Well, come in.", Sam said. He never moved. Sam had enough of it, "Either tell me why you are here, or I'll kill you for wasting my time.", she snapped at him. 

That woke him up, "Maruco-san, Sesshomaru-sama requests you review these for anything out of the ordinary.", he said. Handing her the tapes.

Sam gave him a brilliant smile, "Thank you so much. I appreciate your timely attention to my needs." The mouse almost past out from shock. This would be something to tell his children, how he met the great Maruco, and lived to tell about it. He bowed deeply to her again, and left.

She put the first tape in and sat down for what would prove to be a long night. By Three AM, she was bored out of her mind, until that little panther demon, did something suspicious. She picked the lock on the office door, and went inside. Sam woke Akira, together they went in search of Sesshomaru.

They found him on the phone, in his office. He had a strange look on his face, when he ended the call. "I have found something. Watch this.", Sam said, going to the player. She popped in the tape, and hit play.

Sesshomaru watched in silence until Shun's face popped up. Sam stopped the tape, "I know her from somewhere. I can't place her.", she said.

"I know her. She was in my employ until a few hours ago, when she just disappeared. She worked in the mail room. Her name is Shun, she is from the Panther Deva tribe. Her mother is Shunran.", Sesshomru said.

"And her uncle is Shuron. The same one I had removed from Lord Beeson's service in disgrace.", Sam said. At Sesshomaru's look, she continued, "He attempted certain "liberties" with me. That's why I only worked with mated youkai."

Sesshomaru's eyes changed to blood red, his fangs and claws elongated at her words. She could feel his rage, but it wasn't directed at her. "This Sesshomaru will kill him, for touching what is mine.", he growled. He reached out and ran one claw lightly down her cheek. "Pack, you leave now.", he said to Akira.

"Come, child. Let's do what needs to be done.", she said, tugging gently on Sam. Sam looked to Sesshomaru, pleading look in her eye, asking to stay with him.

"Go, help your sisters pack. Come to me when they go.", he said to her. Sam nodded, and relented to Akira, letting herself be lead from the room.

Nikki was already packing when Sam got to her room. Jeremy was with her and he looked a little scared. She gave an encouraging smile to him, and told him to go help Chumani pack. When he left, she grabbed Nikki and said, "I'm staying here with Sesshomaru. Now, before you get upset, listen to me. You told me to show him who I am. Nikki this is part of who I am. He'll understand this part of me best. I need to stay here with him, it's my place." She smiled at her sister, and Nikki understood.

She had tears in her eyes, but hugged her sister. "I hope this works for you. I want you to be happy. You haven't been happy in so long. Remember, we love you.", Nikki said. she finished packing and they went to Kohana and Chumani's rooms.

Kohana saw the look on Nikki's face, and said to Sam, "You're staying here with him, aren't you?" He took on a stubborn look, "Then I stay, too."

Sam's look became distressed, "No, Kohana go with Nikki and Chumani. What if they are followed? You need to protect them. You know the rules, new fathers protect. The others hunt. Do your job, not mine.", she snapped.

He laughed, "Ok, you win. I suppose you will need these.", he said. He pulled a bag out from the cupboard. Inside it was her knives and axes. 

She smiled and hugged him. "You are the most thoughtful brother on earth. Do your job well."

"If you do yours, I won't have to do mine. Remember that.", he grinned at her.

Sam hugged everyone and left, leaving Jeremy confused. Kohana laughed and said, "Remember all the stories I told you of the Maruco I work with?" At his nod, Kohana said, "Your Aunt Sam is Maruco."

Hearing this Jeremy stood up straighter and the fear left his face. "If she can do that. Then I can be brave for her.", he thought. Kohana didn't miss the change in the boy, and thought maybe he should start training him.

Sam stopped in her room and changed into all black, hooked her axes in her belt, and the knives placed in various sheaths strapped to her body.

Arriving back at Sesshomaru's office, she knocked and entered. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, a panther demon, and a eagle demon were there. She stopped and bowed low before them. Inuyasha gave her a grin, and she grinned back.

Sesshomaru introduced Sam to his generals. "At your service. What's the plan?", she asked. A gleam appeared in her eyes, something akin to glee. The general's had heard of her, but had never met a human seem so happy to be going into battle.

"This Sesshomaru wishes you to remain at his side during any skirmishes. I wish to witness your abilities for myself. As for the rest of you, you know your orders and you are dismissed.", they bowed and left leaving Sesshomaru and Sam alone together.

Sam felt very shy, dropping her head, remembering what she had said to him earlier. She saw his feet as he stepped in front of her, felt his hand lifting her chin, then his lips were on hers and she was lost. His kiss was gentle, he slowly explored her mouth. 

Her knees gave way, and she would have fallen, but Sesshomaru's embrace held her up. Heat rushed to her core, and she moaned. He broke the kiss and looked at her, "That is only the beginning. You will be mine when this is over." She looked into his eyes, shuddered with desire, and nodded her head.

The knock at the door was not unexpected. "My Lord, there has been engagement on the northern perimeter and security has been breached. ", an unknown guard said.

Sesshomaru said, "You are dismissed. Return to your post." He became fascinated in Sam, her eyes began streaking red and took on a feral look. A small grin took over her lips, and he could have sworn that a little fang appeared in her mouth. Her body began to quiver with anticipation for the battle. As if her excitement were contagious, Sesshomaru's eyes began to change, fangs and claws elongating.

He turned from her, knowing if he didn't, he would take her now. He told his inner demon to calm itself, "We have other business first. When we take her, it will be when we can enjoy her at our leisure, not before then.", he thought. For once his inner demon didn't argue back. He grabbed both Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, slipping them in place.

He didn't expect to see Sam in warpaint when he turned back around to her, but there she stood. One half of her face was all black and the other had a white bear claw painted on it. she laughed at his face. "First and foremost, my Lord.", she said, "I am Sioux, I fight with the old ways. This is our way. Please, understand, I will not be directly at your side, but you will be able to see me. A lot of my technique is in guerrilla warfare. I hit and run, so to speak."

He nodded his head and said, "Come, let's go. I wish this to be done with this." He turned and headed for the battle sounds, with Sam right behind him. Neither noticed the wolf, hot on their heels. 


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 11- Aftermath

The chartered bus carrying the families from the estate, followed the limousine down the highway. The odd little convoy flanked by nondescript vans, carrying armed youkai. No one knew that the escape route was known by the Panther deva's, and they were attacked as soon they hit the only ambush spot on the route.

Kohana and the other demons were fighting hard, but many of them faced two- to-one odds. The bus driver had locked the doors to try to stop them, and the glass was bullet proof. That bought some time, but before long, a young male demon managed to open the door.

He stepped onto the bus and made his first mistake, he looked at Jeremy and decided he wasn't a threat. Then he stepped to Nikki, who was defending Chumani and the baby, and slapped her.

Jeremy saw red when that demon touched his mother, then his vision cleared. He remembered the knife and pulled it from his backpack. The wolf had told him what to do, when he brought the knife to him. He had to sneak up from behind, and stand on tiptoe. He reached up and stuck the knife into the demon's throat.

The look in her son's eyes terrified Nikki. They were streaked red, and they never saw her as he plunged the knife into the demon's throat. Instantly the demon turned and knocked Jeremy down, and pulled the knife from his throat. As he reached for him, Chumani thrust the baby into NIkki's arms, and attacked him from behind stabbing him between the ribs. Finishing what Jeremy had started.

Chumani let out a loud tremolo, so loud it shook the bus. She grabbed Jeremy by the hand and pulled him from the bus. She crawled to the roof bringing Jeremy with her. She started chanting and singing a song about him. Telling the men there that he had done a great deed. Telling the enemy that this was their weakest, a human child, and he could kill theirs. How could they hope to win, against the finest that Lord Sesshomaru had to offer? 

That did it, the youkai defending the bus redoubled their efforts, and not one attacker stood at the end of it all. Kohana did the only thing he could do. He took a feather from his hair and split it. Explaining to everyone that Jeremy had wounded an enemy, therefore had the right to this. He tied it into his hair and said, "This young warrior you see before you is none other than the great Maruco's nephew." A loud murmur went through the youkai gathered there, and a loud cheer for the young human boy who had been brave enough to fight.

The only casualty seemed to be Nikki, they found her shivering and crying in the back of the bus. Holding onto the baby for dear life. She kept mumbling, "My son, Oh my God, my son." over and over again. Dr. Takumi gave her a sedative and presently she was sleeping. They had made it to the safe house without further mishap.

Kohana made his report, complete with Jeremy's accomplishment, sat back and wondered what Sesshomaru and Sam were doing.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru and Sam arrived at the edge of the field. Sam pointed to his left flank where the fighting seemed the fiercest, Sesshomaru nodded. She motioned for him to cover his ears. As soon as he did, she threw back her head and let out and ear piercing war cry. She grabbed the axes from her belt and rushed into the fray.

She dodged one youkai's knife, by twisting and continuing her spin, sunk both axe blades into it's back, killing it instantly. She turned in time to bring the weapons up to stop the sword being swung at her back. Shaking her head, she aimed a kick into her opponent's midsection, causing him to double over. She turned again and brought the axe blade down beheading him. 

Sesshomaru now understood what her brother had meant. His youkai was screaming at him, and he was transfixed. He never saw the weasel demon behind him, until Sam threw the axe and it buried itself in the demon's head.

She walked up to Sesshomaru and said, "My Lord, How can I fulfill my end of the bargain, if you die before the battle's over?' She grinned at him, "Come and play with me. We can save that game for later."

His inner demon was jumping for joy, "Look", it said, "She loves this. I bet she would love us to chase her down." Sesshomaru laughed out loud, and pulled out Bakusaiga and went to work. They bantered between themselves the whole time they fought, eventually they wound up back to back fighting.

As the numbers thinned, Shun suddenly appeared. Sam spit and said, "Well, well, so the kitten has decided to try and sharpen her claws on a Pit Bull? If so, then come on. You have no right. You uncle dishonored himself. He could have asked like an honorable male, not try to take like the basest demons out there."

"What do you know of youkai honor, you are nothing but a filthy human. You caused his dishonor. Teasing him, making promises. Then denying all.", she sneered.

"I seem to know more of honor than you and yours. I promised or said nothing to your Uncle to make him think that we had anything more than a working relationship. If he would have spoken with me he would've known that.", Sam responded. "Now, I tire of this. If you are here to fight, then fight."

Shun pulled her katana from it's sheath and attacked Sam without warning. Sam dodged the first blow, caught the blade with her axes and attempted to do a sweeping kick on Shun. Shun managed to free her blade, and brought it down in a slicing arc. Sam misjudged and the tip put a large gash across her chest.

Sam stood bleeding profusely, and said, "Let's finish this." As she went to attack the wolf appeared from nowhere, diving in front of Sam, taking the arrow meant for her. It hit him with such force he was thrown into her. Laying over her chest, his wound bled into hers, mixing their blood. He picked his head up and barked at her, then whined, and his body disappeared.

Shunran had arrived and tried to kill Sam with the arrow, but succeeded in killing a wolf. Inuyasha was hot on her trail, so she only had one shot. Inuyasha used his wind scar and managed to obliterate Shunran.

Sam couldn't believe the sudden burst of strength she felt. A little voice was telling her to get up, that panther was going to kill her. She jumped up, just as Shun leapt at her. Sam twisted out of the way, and swung the ax sideways. When Shun landed, her intestines slid out of the slice in her belly, Sam finished her with a blow to the throat.

All that was left was Shuran and Sesshomaru wanted him. As the two faced each other, Inuyasha glanced over at Sam. He did a double take, Sam's eyes were blood-red, she had grown fangs and claws. She looked more demon than human, he shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the battle before him.

It was over before it started, Sesshomaru delivered the killing blow, before Shuran could unleash any attacks against him. He sheathed Bakusaiga, and turned to see Sam standing, staring at him. Her features had returned to normal, he never saw the change in her.

Sam suddenly heard a voice in her head. "Run, child. If you would be his mate and not his toy, then run.", it said. Sam smiled at Sesshomaru and took off running for the house. "Head for the shower, get the scent of blood off you.", the voice said. Sam didn't know where the voice was coming from, but she followed the orders without hesitation. As she ran, she stripped her clothes, not realizing the trail she left behind.

Sesshomaru turned to claim what would finally be his, to find Sam staring at him. His youkai freaked when she smiled, then ran from him. His eyes blazed red, and his inner demon took over. Sesshomaru let it happen, reminding it not to mark her. His youkai never heard him, it was caught up in the chase. He took off right behind her, following the trail of clothes Sam had left behind.

When he found her, the sight of her nude body under the running water, made him lose control. Eyes red, his claws and fangs elongated, he whined at her. 

Her eyes blazed red, and again she grew fangs and claws. She whined in response to him, low and pleading. He shredded the clothing from his body and joined her. She threw herself into his arms, pressing her body tight to him.

Their mating was violent, no gentleness at all. He turned her around, and bent her over. He dug his claws into her hip and buried himself into her. She screamed at the sudden intrusion, and it pushed him over the edge. He pulled himself almost completely out of her and suddenly, plunged deep inside her again. She moaned and responded by pushing back against him.

Sesshomaru smiled, he knew she would be like this. He pulled out of her completely, and she whined. He leaned over her back, reached around and grabbed her breasts. As he dug his claws into her, he said, "Beg me for more, bitch. Tell me what you want."

She gave him a high pitched whine. "Please, Sesshomaru, please. Fill me up, take me. Do what you want with me. I'm yours.", she begged. She looked up at him, "FUCK , ME!!!!!!!! JUST FUCK ME!", she screamed.

He buried himself to the hilt, and began the age old rhythm of lust. Moving faster as she begged of him. He felt and heard her reaching her peak and fell into the abyss behind her. Not before he bent and bit her at the junction of her left shoulder and neck. His inner demon was pleased when it realized that pups would come of this mating. 

Gently, he carried her to his bed. He lay her down and joined. He patiently cleaned the wounds his claws and fangs had caused, murmuring to her. He could feel her relax and then slip into sleep. He watched her a few moments as his inner demon receded, he realized that he had mated her. His eyes grew wide at the memories of what just transpired, and he too, realized he was going to become a father.

He jumped up away from her as if she had burned him. Furious with himself for letting this happen, and blaming her for tricking him into mating her. He went, showered, dressed, and attended to clean up.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise at Sesshomaru appearing at his side. "Everything is in order, Brother?', Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded, he didn't want to provoke the anger he could feel underneath Sesshomaru's barely controlled exterior. "Good, tell the servants Sam is to have what ever she desires.", he said. He turned, entered the limousine waiting there, and left without another word. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyahsa & co.

Chapter 12- Aftermath

Sam woke up in Sesshomaru's bed, alone and confused. She could hear a keening wail in her head, and it wouldn't go away. It kept saying, "He left us. He doesn't want us. Why?" She felt heart sore and sick. She could smell him all over her, she could still feel the soreness from their mating.

She got up and showered, wrapped in a towel, she headed to her room. Kohana found her in the hall, just as she was opening the door. He couldn't believe his eyes, his mouth dropped open. He reached out and grabbed her chin, studying her face and smiling. His eyes widened more when he noticed her mark. He was startled when she pulled away from him, and went in her room, closing the door in his face.

She dressed and rang for a servant. Sending for Nikki and Chumani, she started packing. A few moments later and they arrived at her door. Sam looked at the servant and said, "Get me a car." the servant looked nervous, but nodded and left. She looked at her sisters, but, didn't notice their stares.

"I'm leaving. The threat is gone, and it's no longer necessary that I remain here. Tell Kohana that he knows where I go, and not to communicate with me. I will not answer", she said.

Nikki poked Chumani in the ribs. Chumani said, "Sam, have you looked in the mirror?" 

Sam looked at Chumani like she had lost her mind. "What do you mean?", she asked. Chumani turned her to face the mirror.

Sam started. Overnight she had grown fangs and had developed two dark brown stripes on her face. Her ears changed and she just noticed that she had grown claws. "Oh, god! What in the hell happened.", she breathed. She looked like a youkai, not hanyou, but youkai. She walked over and sat on the bed, breathing deeply. She noticed the increased sensitivity in her nose.

"That's what I'm hearing, my inner demon. It's mourning Sesshomaru leaving us. Well, you can cry for him, I won't.", she thought. Then she sensed something else, two something▓s, small and inside her!

"They are upset.", she thought. Thinking of the pups growing inside her, she sent all her love to them and they quieted. She touched her belly and looked at Nikki. "Come home with me, now. Leave Jeremy with Kohana. I have need of my sister.", she said, giving her a beautiful smile.

Understanding dawned in Nikki's eyes and she nodded, rising to leave. "Pack light, Nikki. We travel fast and hard.", Sam said. As she opened the door, Inuyasha was standing there. Kagome a little behind him.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both stunned at the transformation. They had never heard of a human becoming demon after mating. He shook his head, as if to clear it and said, "Sam, I hear you are leaving?"

"Yes.", she sighed, "I am. The threat is gone. It's no longer required that I stay." She gave him a cold look.

Inuyasha felt he should try, he looked at her pointedly and said, "Don't you think you should stay?'

She held her head high and said, "Why stay when I'm obviously not wanted? Did you think I would stay to subject my pups to a father who doesn't want them? He didn't request I stay, did he? " He shook his head slowly.

"Will you try to stop me, Inuyasha? Don't forget who I am, and with my new power, I'm sure to be a formidable foe.", she sneered at him. Kagome gasped at her obvious threat.

"Where will you go? Sesshomaru will find you when he wants his pups.", Kagome warned her.

Sam laughed at her. "He'll not find me or his pups. No one knows where I go. There be no paper trail, and I can cover scent. Tell him I said Good Luck and be prepared to fight for them, I won't give them up easy."

"I understand, I just wish you would reconsider. What about the pups, they won't know their father. They'll need male and female guidance.", she tried a different tact.

Sam had an answer for that as well, "I'm sure their uncle will be more than happy to provide them with the male guidance they require."

Kagome could sense Sam losing her patience, sadly she shook her head at Inuyasha. "Will you at least send a picture, so I could see them?", Kagome asked her.

Sam could feel the sadness emitting from her and said, "Yes, I will send one. When they are born. You must promise not to let Sesshomaru see." Kagome nodded. Suddenly, Sam touched Kagome's stomach, "We are due about the same time, Huh?", she asked.

Kagome gave her a smile and hugged her. "They could have grown up together.", she said. Sam gave her a small, sad smile and turned away.

Kohana and Jeremy met Sam and Nikki by the car. Sam hugged them and told Jeremy, "Listen to your uncle. He'll bring you to us soon." Jeremy nodded and Sam noticed the new way that he held himself.

They got into the car, had the driver drop them off in downtown Tokyo and promptly disappeared off the face of the earth.

Three weeks later, Kohana and his family with Jeremy in tow, also disappeared from downtown Tokyo, not to be heard from for several months.

One month later

Lord Sesshomaru strode into his home. He went looking for Sam, expecting to find her in his rooms. He rang for Jaken, he entered the room bowing before him. "Where is my mate?", he demanded.

"Yourrrrrrrrrrrrr mate, my Lord?", the little toad demon asked, nervously.

"Yes, you twit! MY MATE!', he roared, "Where is she?"

"My Lord, She left the day after you. She left with her sister, and three weeks later the others followed.", She didn't say where she was going.

Jaken went flying across the room, "Why did you let her leave? She carries my pups, you imbecile.", he said.

He picked up the phone and spoke rapidly, "Find my mate, now! I don't care how you do it, just do it."

Inuyasha walked in catching the last of the conversation. He leaned against the doorjamb and said, "Sam said to tell you good luck finding her. She also, said to be prepared to fight for them, if you do find her. You're going to need all the luck you can get, she's different."

Sesshomaru spun to face him, "What do you mean?', he snarled.

Inuyasha shrugged, "She seems to have become a demon. She has markings and all." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "If you would've hung around you would know all this.", he sighed.

"Kagome did some research and all she came up with was vague references to youkai dying and leaving a part of themselves behind. These pieces can form into a being of strong youkai influence.", he paused, for added effect.

"Now I'll tell you what I saw the day of the battle. That wolf jumped in front of Sam, taking an arrow meant for her. She had been wounded by Shun and the wolf landed on top of it. He bleed all over her, and their blood mixed. Later, I saw her eyes go red and she grew fangs and claws. I didn't get to tell you at the time. You were too preoccupied, chasing down said female.", he continued.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He returns home, his mate gone, and his brother telling him that she had turned into a demon. To be honest, he really didn't expect her to be here. He knew he would have to track her down, but he would find her. His inner demon was livid, "Look what you've done. Now I will miss out on watching her belly grow heavy with our pups. Stubborn fool."

"This Sesshomaru will find her within a week, then she will be at our side. You will miss out on nothing.", he told his inner demon. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

chapter 13- Betrayal

Sesshomaru personally spent the next several months tracking down any lead, large or small. He was getting sick thinking of his son not knowing his face. He attempted to contact her through their mating bond, but she laughed at him and promptly shut him out.

He had to find her, she was his. He missed her. The sound of her voice, a smile sent his way. He needed it, he craved it. Where was she? He had traveled across this continent called America twice in search of her.

His last shot was Kohana. Andrew Beeson called him in tomorrow to talk with him. Hopefully he will tell us something, if only that she and the pups are ok.

Sesshomaru paced in his room on Andrew Beeson's estate. Suddenly a voice pops into his head. It was warm and smoky, she said, "Sesshomaru, we are fine. Please leave. I don't want to see you."

The next day

Kohana sits before Andrew Beeson and Lord Sesshomaru. "I know you have been called here your first day back, but Sesshomaru has some questions concerning our Sam.", he said jovially, hoping to dispel some of the tension.

Kohana was refusing to budge, "He can ask all he wants. He'll get no answers here. "OUR" Sam doesn't wish her whereabouts known, and since she isn't wanted for anything. Where she is, is NOT your business."

Sesshomaru started growling, low and menacing. Andrew intervened, "Sesshomaru", he said, "Let me talk to him alone. Maybe he will tell me." Sesshomaru relented and swept from the room.

Kohana turned on Andrew, "He left her the day he mated her. Now he wants back in her life. I won't let this happen. She is not a toy, and right now she needs peace. This is hard on her, harder than she will admit. She cries for him nightly, when she thinks no one will notice. Those pups are the only thing keeping her going, if he takes them, she'll die I know it.", his voice shook with emotion.

Andrew looked at Kohana, "Talk with Sesshomaru. Tell him what you've told me. Watch his reactions. Believe me it's not just the pups he wants, he wants his mate , as well.", he said, softly. Kohana nodded and Andrew went to get Sesshomaru.

When Andrew returned with Sesshomaru, Kohana said, "I'll listen to what you have to say, but understand, I still won't tell you where she is."

"This Sesshomaru would know how they are? Do they need anything? Is she well, eating right?"

Kohana was surprised. Sesshomaru was worried, he could see it. "The question is, who is he worried for his pups, his mate, or both?", he thought. He looked at Sesshomaru, "They are fine. They require nothing, if they do myself or Jeremy gets it. Sam is well", he laughed, "She can't move very well, she's as big as a house."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what Kohana just said. It made him yearn to be with her. To hold her, rub her stomach, and just talk to her and his pups.

Kohana watched his reaction to his comment about Sam. He watched emotions slip thru his eyes, and he decided to play his ace. If he reacted well to it, then he would betray Sam and help Sesshomaru. He pulled out his cell phone, and went through the pictures on it. 

Sesshomaru almost dropped the phone, Sam stood in front of a tepee. Her features were wholly demon, and Kohana hadn't lied about her size. His first reaction was a swelling of pride for his family. Kohana could see how much he cared, especially when he turned and showed the picture to Andrew. Andrew's laughter broke the tension and the other two burst into laughter.

Kohana looked at the taiyoukai, "Don't tell Sam. That was a sneak shot, I had to take it and run. I did it as I was leaving, that was two days ago. She'll kill me if she finds out you saw this." He grew serious, "If you want your pups and mate, I will help you. They come together, no other way. It would kill her for you to take them."

"This Sesshomaru wants his mate, the pups are secondary. She needs to be at my side, it's her place.", he said.

"Fine, here's how to do it.", Kohana bent over the cell again. Showing him a picture of a middle aged male, "This is John. He goes to visit her weekly, he brings things she needs from town. He'll lead you right to her." Then he gave him an odd look, and went through the pictures again.

"Be careful of Jeremy. Look at this, check out his eyes and what is standing behind him.", Kohana said, handing Sesshomaru the phone again.

Sesshomaru looked at the picture and to Kohana. "I don't understand it either. It's Sam all over again, complete with wolf. I will warn you, he has a lot less control and he is only human, don't hurt him. Sam will kill you.", Kohana said.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "When will this John go to her again? ", he asked.

"In two days. I took the list into town on my way here. He'll get the stuff and take it out Friday morning.", Kohana answered. "He's living in the apartment that Sam maintains by the rez. The address is in the computer files."

Forty-eight hours later

Sesshomaru sat in a nondescript car outside of Sam's apartment. Watching a small framed man run in and out with bags. He watched as John jumped in the car and pulled away. He got out of his car and took off behind, easily keeping John in sight.

John pulled up to a small barn, taking the bags, he attached them to a mid-sized atv. He took off over a small hill and Sesshomaru followed. His inner demon was screeching, "She's close, the pups I can feel them. Their coming!" Sesshomaru could feel it, too. He heard her moans. He had to hurry.

John pulled over, got off the atv, and moved some brush to reveal a small opening to a cave. He moved the atv into it and recovered it. He picked up the bags and walked around a boulder and disappeared.

When Sesshomaru investigated, it turned out the boulder provided a natural optical illusion to the opening of a canyon. As he moved to step around it, Jeremy and the wolf appeared in front of him. Jeremy's eyes streaked red, but the wolf barked at him. Jeremy bowed out of the way, but stared at him. Daring him to hurt her.

He could hear her quiet moans from this distance, and Chumani saying, "Relax sister, let them come. Let it happen." Sesshomaru began following the voices. At the end of the canyon, tucked into a corner was a trailer and a tepee. John was going into the trailer with the bags, cell phone to his ear. Nikki was half in and out of the tepee, suddenly she turned and ran into the trailer.

Another moan this came from the tepee. Then Sam said, "No, he's coming. Now is not a good time."

Chumani chuckled, "Honey , now is the perfect time. His son has the right to know his father's face. Now, push! Hard, that's it! Sweetie, here he comes." Sesshomaru rushed into the tepee.

His eyes bled red, Sam was squatted down, holding onto a pole for support. The pup was sliding out of her onto a fur held by Chumani. Sam's face was bright red and she looked tired from the exertion, but she still pushed hard. Sesshomaru's heart felt like it was going to burst, he had just witnessed the birth of his son. 

Sam sunk to her knees, smiling at the squalling of the pup. Chumani cut the cord, wrapped the pup, then silently handed him to Sesshomaru. He was pleased, his son, looked just like him. He looked at Sam with eyes filled with awe.

Sam was busy getting into a squat again, preparing for his daughter. He knew he shouldn't be here, but no one was making him miss this. Instead, he put the pup down and knelt in front of her. "This Sesshomaru will hold you as you give life to our daughter. You won't do this alone."

Sam was surprised at what he said, and the look in his eye. She reached up, grabbed onto his shoulders, leaned her head against his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms under her arms and around her. He could feel her belly tensing pushing the pup out. He heard her moan and began to whisper encouragement and endearments to her. 

Sam got lost in her pain, but she could her him calling to her, and he became her anchor. He told her to push hard, that their daughter would soon be here. "I know you are tired, my love, but just a little more. You can do it.", he said to her. She reached down deep and pushed, their daughter slid out of her body into Chumani's waiting hands.

Chumani cut the cord and wrapped her up, laying her beside her brother. She turned her attention to Sam and helped her deliver the placenta. 

After Chumani finished her ministrations on Sam, Sesshomaru lowered her gently to the furs beneath her. Chumani handed the pups to Sesshomaru, who in turned gave their son to Sam, but keeping the girl. Chumani smiled at the new parents, and bowed out of the tepee.

Sesshomaru was fascinated, he undressed his new daughter. She looked like her mother, brown crests and all. The pup started screaming and he started away from her. Sam smiled at him, "Give her to me.", she said. Taking the pup and redressing her, then offered her breast to her.

While their daughter suckled, their son was wide awake and looking around at his new world. He stared at his parents, learning their faces and scents. He saw his sister and wanted to eat, too. He waved his arms, then cried when his arms didn't work.

His Papa picked him up and helped get him settled against the spot where the warm food was. He had been worried, Momma had told them that he wouldn't be here. He latched on to his mother's nipple and began to fill his belly.

Sesshomaru looked at his new family and felt a fierce sense of pride and protectiveness. A slow warmth spread throughout his body, it brought a feeling of power he had never felt before. He finally understood what his father had meant when he asked him if he had something to protect.

"Now", he thought, "how to get her to come home with me? I can't leave her here. She belongs at my side." He looked at her, "This Sesshomaru would ask your forgiveness for something that is unforgivable. I was angry and blamed you. My youkai choose you, and I refused to see that it was the right choice for us. I have missed you. Please, come home."

Sam had tears streaming down her face, and happiness shone from her eyes. "Never, in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would be with Sesshomaru!', she thought. Not trusting her voice, she smiled at him, and nodded.

Outside the tepee, Jeremy listened in on the conversation. The wolf looked at him, "You must go with them. Sesshomaru needs to train you, and you must be around your mate. She is coming in a few days. Come, we will explain to Sesshomaru and Sam." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 14- Epilogue

Suddenly they heard, "Knock, knock. We want to see our nephew and niece. Can we come in now?", an effeminate male voice asked. Sam smiled at Sesshomaru, "Well, looks like you are going to meet John. I'm guessing that's how you found me, probably with Kohana's help, huh?" Sesshomaru started at the question, but nodded yes.

John thrust the covering aside and came in. Followed by Nikki, Chumani, Jeremy and the wolf.  
Suddenly Sam is surrounded by everyone looking at the pups. John was ecstatic, "Look how beautiful. I always knew you'd have pretty babies. Now I can say I have the prettiest niece and nephew in the world."

Nikki took the girl from Sam, and said, "What are you naming them?" Sam looked at Sesshomaru.

"The boy will be Katsuro, because he was born to us after victory. The girl will be Ami, being only second in beauty to her mother.", he said. Sam blushed at the look he gave her. John let out a long, dramatic sigh.

Then the wolf stepped forward and shocked everyone there. He looked to Sesshomaru and spoke, "You've chosen wisely, Sesshomaru. Now I'll explain how they came to be full demon, and not hanyou, even though they have human blood."

"Your Daibo was right when she said that I was the one who followed your father. I am the embodiment of the small amount of youkai left behind when one dies. I am a little bit of all of your ancestors, Sesshomaru. I helped your father choose your mother as his mate, and stayed long enough to ensure a pup was born from the mating."

"Part of my purpose is to ensure survival of our species. On occasion we are drawn to one who is not our species, Sam is one of those. I found her, fighting off a mountain lion. She was about three at the time, she had great courage. She stood in front of that thing and pelted it with rocks, until it turned tail and ran. I attached my self to her, and taught her. She has always understood me, just as Jeremy does now."

"When Sam and Kohana merged their blood, she became stronger and soon she was training. When I could teach her no more, I left her. I told her I would return when she needed me, but I knew I would come back to make her a youkai. I came to her, knowing the timing was right, and during the battle found a way to mix our blood. What went into Sam that day was the essence of a youkai."

"That's why your pups are full demon. She had started transforming before you mated. Mating her only accelerated the process. Treat her well, Sesshomaru, I created her for you. I have always known what you wanted, and why you couldn't find it.", the wolf finished speaking. He turned and looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy stepped forward and knelt in front of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama", he said, "I most humbly request the honor of being your apprentice. If you would have me."

Sesshomaru was stunned. He looked at Nikki, who had tears in her eyes, but was smiling. Then to Sam, who gave him a grin. His eyes turned to the bowed head of the boy, and said, "This Sesshomaru will not be easy on you because you are human. I will expect more of you, being the nephew of Maruco."

Jeremy looked at him, "I will do as you demand, my Lord." Sesshomaru nodded his head at him. He could see his chest swelling with pride at being accepted. He wondered what will happen with this boy.

He looked at Sam and said, "This Sesshomaru wishes to go home as soon as possible. I want our pups to be at their home, with their parents and family."

Sam gave him a brilliant smile, all her love shining through it, and said, "That would be heaven, my love." 


End file.
